La Huída
by LunaGitana69
Summary: "Hace tiempo que Hermione no se siente satisfecha con su vida y es en una reunión donde la reacción inocente de un recién nacido abre la caja de pandora. Hermione desaparecida un Ronald apunto del colapso y todo un mundo de posibilidad en París. Porque la vida da muchas vueltas y ésta era sin duda una de 360º"
1. La Huída

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 La Huída**

 _POV Granger_

Ahí estaba yo lavando mi cara con agua fría, por alguna razón me sentía sofocar, era una sensación tan extraña, como si mi cuerpo me quedara pequeño. ¡Era desesperante! Sin embargo me había cansado de buscar la razón por la cual me sentía de este modo, y es que no la había ¡mi vida era perfecta!, simple y llanamente perfecta. Tras la derrota a Voldemort, me gradué con honores de Hogwarts, tenía un buen trabajo en el Ministerio, mi relación con Ron iba viento en popa, nuestras respectivas familias esperaban el momento en que anunciáramos nuestro inminente compromiso.

Pero… porque había un pero y era que no me sentía nada motivada por este escenario en mi vida.

Me mire una última vez al espejo, ensaye esa sonrisa despreocupada y salí del cuarto de baño para mezclarme entre la gente que había en la fiesta de compromiso de mis mejores amigos Harry y Ginny. A lo lejos pude divisarlos, él estaba susurrándole lo que parecían dulces palabras que hacían que los esmeraldas ojos de mi amiga brillaran. Entonces me pregunté _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mis ojos brillaron de ese modo?"_

Suspiré pesadamente dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba Fleur con su pequeña hija. Observé atentamente como jugaba con la pequeña, y ésta sonreía a pesar de tener solo 4 meses de nacida. Eso me hizo a mí esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, quizá eso era lo que faltaba en mi vida una pequeña vida a la cual guiar, tal vez era ese instinto por el cual me sentía tan confundida últimamente. Fleur dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me invitó a cargar a su pequeña niña. Con sumo cuidado la tomé entre mis brazos pero por alguna razón la niña no se sentía cómoda conmigo, se movía queriéndose zafar de mi agarre y no solo eso también empezó a llorar de una manera tan amarga que me partió el corazón, definitivamente algo no andaba nada bien conmigo y fue justo en ese momento que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

Todo a mi alrededor parecía moverse en cámara lenta, extendí mis brazos hacia Fleur para entregarle a su niña, me levante y me dirigí a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida de la mansión Black ante la atónita mirada de Ronald. Una vez estuve fuera sentí el viento helado golpear a mi rostro, entonces comencé a correr calle abajo hacia una avenida transitada tras de mí iba Ron gritando algo… probablemente mi nombre o hacia donde me dirigía no sabía exactamente solo quería alejarme lo más posible de él.

Comenzaba a experimentar terror de su cercanía que me representaba una cárcel. Aceleré el paso para perderlo de vista me escabullía por pequeñas calles pero Ronald era persistente lo cual hacía que mi ansiedad creciera oprimiendo mi pecho de tal forma que dolía respirar. Fue en ese momento que ante mi apareció el autobús noctámbulo al cual subí rápidamente y así perdí de vista todo lo que una vez representó mi vida.

* * *

Pasé la noche en el autobús no pegué el ojo porque extrañamente no me sentía cansada, era como si salir de aquella casa y alejarme de los míos me liberara de esa tensión constante que venía sintiendo en el cuerpo. Ahora me encontraba más ligera pero aún temerosa, de Ron, de todo el pasado. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de su radar para siempre. No era que él hiciera algo malo al contrario era un gran novio, un gran amigo. Pero… porque siempre hay un pero… solo yo parecía no compaginar con ese ambiente en el cual hasta hace unos años me sentía tan cómoda.

No tenía ni idea de adonde iba a parar de lo que sí estaba segura era que tenía lo necesario conmigo para no volver atrás. mi bolso, algunos galeones, y mi varita. en la fiesta de compromiso de mis mejores amigos Harry y Ginny. en que anunciaramos nuestro inminente compromisod en Paris

Aproximadamente a las 5 de la mañana el autobús se detuvo en el aeropuerto ahí era mi destino, baje y el viento helado de la madrugada me hizo estremecer como al mismo tiempo sentirme confortada. Aún estaba paranoica pues me encontraba en Londres lo cual para mi subconsciente era terreno peligroso por la presencia de Ron.

Fue entonces que me sitúe frente a los viajes que estaban disponibles para partir esa misma madrugada … _"París 5:55am"_ fue lo primero que leí, quizás después de todo el destino me estaba dando señales y no las desaprovecharía, me acerqué con el poco dinero muggle que me quedaba y pedí aquel boleto a París.

Una vez en el avión y asegurándome que Ronald no estuviera en ese vuelo _"lo sé realmente estaba paranoica"_ pude dormir. La verdad hace tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Algunas horas más tarde los suaves rayos del sol matutino acariciando mi rostro fueron los que me hicieron despertar como por inercia miré hacia la ventanilla donde pude distinguir la Torre Eiffel dándome la bienvenida a mi nueva vida.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:

 _-¿Hermione Granger?_

Paré mi marcha abruptamente, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, conocía perfectamente esa voz y no…no podía ser, no quería el pasado otra vez frente a mí ¡no!

 _-Granger ¿estás bien?_

Escuché más cerca de mí esa voz, pero no quise levantar la vista, solo me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude ante seguramente la mirada atónita de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Nota Autora: Aquí otra idea que me surgió para un nuevo Dramione... (creo seriamente que me estoy volviendo adicta a esta pareja xD ) la trama en esta ocasión es post-guerra tendrá un poco de todo "romance-humor-drama-aventura" espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.


	2. Nada va a hacerte daño, nena

Disclaimer Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

Nota Autora: Para este capítulo les recomiendo escuchar esta canción de Cigarrettes after sex- Nothing's gonna hurt you baby pues forma parte importante de este capítulo dando de alguna manera preámbulo a lo que se va a ir desarrollando en la trama.

Saludos y agradecimientos por sus follows y favoritos, de verdad que son pura buena vibra para mí, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y sobretodo a realizar algo con calidad para ustedes. Especiales saludos para Zaphyro azul, agradezco tu punto de vista y me hace muy feliz que mis historias sean de tu agrado ¡he aquí el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutes! :D

* * *

Capítulo 2 **Nada va a hacerte daño, nena…**

Lo primero que hice una vez en Paris fue visitar un café cercano para comer algo, no es que muriera de hambre cosa rara porque llevaba bastantes horas sin alimento era solo que la idea de una nueva vida me entusiasmaba a la vez que me preocupaba. Sabía que mis amigos respetarían mi decisión de alejarme por un tiempo (indefinido) pero Ron era diferente, él querría una explicación y más que eso, él querría convencerme de volver a su lado. Analicé varias opciones desde un cambio de identidad que obviamente no sería posible dentro del mundo mágico hasta fingir mi muerte que definitivamente estaba lejos de ser la mejor opción.

Terminé mi café y me dirigí hacia la pequeña posada mágica donde me estaba hospedando, pedí un pergamino y comencé a redactar una carta al ministerio de magia para presentar mi renuncia y pedirles de la manera más atenta que mantuvieran de forma confidencial mi paradero. ¿De algo tenía que servir se una heroína de Guerra no? Me lo debían.

Con esto no tendría que preocuparme que mis conocidos pudieran rastrearme si usaba mi magia, además solicité la transferencia de mi dinero al banco mágico en Paris de igual modo solicitando que todo movimiento se mantuviera de manera estrictamente confidencial.

Ahora venía la parte complicada, las cartas para mi familia, mis amigos y para Ron, por supuesto éstas sin remitente.

La respuesta que recibí del Ministerio fue inmediata, parecían bastante sorprendidos por mi repentino cambio e incluso me enviaron cartas de recomendación para el ministerio en Francia, mismas que no iba a utilizar. Simplemente no me sentía atraída a ese puesto, quería algo distinto, aún no sabía muy bien el que pero improvisar me estaba resultando bien hasta el momento. Me aseguraron mantener confidencial todo lo relacionado a mi persona lo cual agradecí además de notificarme que Gringotts ya había hecho la transferencia de mis bienes a Paris cuidando que todo quedara de forma confidencial.

Sonreí, después de tanto tiempo era una sonrisa genuina y no una mueca ensayada.

* * *

Pase la tarde paseando por París … _"¿por qué París?"_ No tenía idea, quizá solo porque fue el vuelo a primera hora que encontré en el aeropuerto o quizás porque de pequeña siempre quise viajar a la ciudad del amor. Claro que ahora más que nada buscaba un rumbo para mi vida y no tanto un romance. Esto iba pensando cuando una voz sorprendida interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 _-¿Hermione Granger?-_

Paré mi marcha abruptamente, un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, conocía perfectamente esa voz y no…no podía ser, no quería el pasado otra vez frente a mí ¡no!

 _-Granger ¿estás bien?-_

Escuché más cerca de mí esa voz, pero no quise levantar la vista, solo me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude ante seguramente la mirada atónita de Draco Malfoy.

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_ pensaba y es que acaso no podía evaporarme del pasado, tendría que perseguirme siempre algo relacionado a Londres ¡Por Dios! Iba girando la esquina a toda velocidad cuando Malfoy apareció frente a mí provocando que me impactara con su cuerpo y cayendo de no ser porque me sostuvo firmemente para que no azotara en el suelo.

Grité aterrada lo que provocó que algunos transeúntes se giraran hacia nosotros.

 _-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Granger? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-_ me dijo Malfoy con un semblante serio y preocupado.

 _-Yo…yo solo por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí, solo olvida que me viste aquí por favor, nunca te he pedido nada ni lo haré pero_ \- mis manos empezaban a temblar al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

 _-Granger, tranquila, mira no voy a decir nada pero…-_ me dirigió una mirada suspicaz- _¿qué te tiene tan asustada? ¿qué está pasando?-_ insistió

 _-No lo vas a dejar pasar ¿verdad?-_ le dije casi al borde del colapso

 _-Mira Granger sé que no somos amigos ni nada pero hay algo muy raro contigo que tal si…-_ lo interrumpí

 _.Que tal si soy una prófuga de la justicia ¿no?-_ le solté molesta- _me vas a entregar para limpiar tu reputación seguramente-_ la mirada de Malfoy se endureció ante mi acido comentario

 _-¿Estás en peligro Granger? ¿te está molestando alguien?_ \- se limitó a preguntar haciéndome sentir mal por haberlo juzgado tan duramente. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior, me sentía frustrada.

 _-No…yo.. no sé como explicártelo, no es nada ilegal ni estoy en peligro…solo mira… olvida esto_ \- estaba por dar la vuelta e irme cuando me giré a mirarlo sin poder evitar fijarme en los detalles. Malfoy se veía más maduro, su cabello platino estaba algo largo y desaliñado lo cual desentonaba un poco con su ropa formal pero que le daba un toque único, sus orbes grises ya no eran la tormenta ni la frialdad de años atrás había brillo en ellas, se le veía bien _– Te ves bien, me alegro por ti.-_ Di la media vuelta y caminé lo más rápido que pude perdiéndome entre la gente.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Así terminó el encuentro más extraño que había tenido con Granger, quien se alejaba a tal velocidad que ya solo podía vislumbrar su siempre enmarañado cabello color miel.

Sonreí, no lo pude evitar. De todas las personas de mi pasado a quien menos pensé toparme en Paris era a ella, mucho menos verla en ese deplorable estado porque _"Señoras y Señores sean testigos de cómo esa pequeña sabelotodo por fin no tiene las respuestas a sus propios cuestionamientos"_ una risita escapo por mis labios. Dí la media vuelta dirigiéndome a casa. ¡Qué día tan raro!

* * *

POV Granger

Los atardeceres en Paris son fríos como en casi toda Europa, sin embargo para mí eran de lo más cálido. Pesé a llevar ya una semana en Paris completamente aislada de todos los conocidos me sentía en una paz indescriptible. Empezaba a darme cuenta de cosas que siempre había querido hacer pero que por alguna razón postergué hasta que cayeron en el olvido.

 _FlashBack_

Comencé a frecuentar un café bar en el centro ahí pasaba la mayor parte de las noches disfrutando de la música muggle. Me había distanciado tanto de ese que también era mi mundo, que sin duda me resultaba refrescante la sensación de volver a la simplicidad de una vida sin magia. La noche anterior era de karaoke en aquel establecimiento _"¿Por qué no?_ " pensé y me levante a pedir un turno para interpretar una bella melodía que había escuchado a mi llegada al aeropuerto de París. Me encaminé hacia el improvisado escenario y la música comenzó a sonar, cerré un momento los ojos deleitándome con el ritmo, aspiré el aroma a café recién preparado, a ventisca helada, a humo de cigarrillos y comencé mi interpretación.

Whispered something in your ear  
It was a perverted thing to say  
But I said it anyway  
Made you smile and look away

Nothing's going to hurt you, baby  
As long as you're with me  
You'll be just fine  
Nothing's going to hurt you, baby  
Nothing's going to take you from my side…

* * *

POV Malfoy

Tras la guerra mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Paris, no habíamos salido bien parados de la situación, estuvimos a punto de parar en Azkaban de no ser porque mi madre ayudó a Potter para que saliera victorioso de la guerra ¡todo por mí! ella solo quería que yo estuviera a salvo independientemente de los ideales ancestrales de la familia.

El trio dorado, como les apodaban ahora, declararon a favor de nosotros. Quien diría que después de todo terminaría infinitamente agradecido con aquellas personas a las que siempre me encargué de humillar.

Con el tiempo mis padres decidieron regresar a Londres…por mi parte preferí quedarme, Paris era mi hogar, lo sentía parte de mí. No había nadie conocido y aún así me sentía como en casa.

Ahora tenía lo que siempre había querido, libertad de ser simplemente yo, sin cargar idiosincrasias familiares. Fue así como una noche veraniega salí a vagar por el mundo muggle y hallé este café-bar donde disfrutaba tanto de la ambientación como de la música. Pasaba la mayor parte de mis noches en este lugar tras mi jornada de trabajo y hace una semana exactamente fue cuando volví a encontrarme con esa melena alborotada.

When we dance in my living room  
To that silly '90s R&B  
When we have a drink or three  
Always ends in a hazy shower scene

Nothing's going to hurt you, baby  
As long as you're with me  
You'll be just fine  
Nothing's going to hurt you, baby  
Nothing's going to take you from my side…

Evite acercarme a ella, no me quería involucrar en situaciones del pasado y Granger representaba parte del pasado. Ella parecía querer evitar a toda costa lo mismo porque en todas las noches que visitó el bar se encontraba sola, a veces absorta en sus pensamientos, otras garabateando en las servilletas, y otras más solo cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con la música justo como lo hacía en ese momento en aquel improvisado escenario. Se mecía suavemente como si cada nota musical acariciara su cuerpo, su voz era dulce y a la vez profunda dando a entender que dentro de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger habitaba tanta dulzura como pasión.

When we're laughing in the microphone and singing  
With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs

Nothing's going to hurt you, baby  
Nothing's going to take you from my side.

* * *

POV Granger

La música cesó abrí mis ojos que en ese momento chocaron con la mirada acero que se encontraba en la barra. Contrario a lo que pensé esta vez no me alteré, creo que después de todo Draco Malfoy no representaba para mí una amenaza, no en este lugar, no en este momento. Y como si pensáramos lo mismo ambos nos sonreímos.

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

 _-¡Granger! Disculpa la demora-_ dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la baranda del puente

 _-Eres tan exagerado Malfoy, solo fueron dos minutos_ \- dije mirando mi reloj

 _-Sabes que está en mi educación la puntualidad-_ enfatizo él

 _-Y también sé que hace mucho que no te riges por las enseñanzas de tu familia-_ le conteste en un tono burlón.

 _-¿Y qué has decidido?-_ preguntó

 _-Aceptaré tu oferta-_ me giré para quedar frente a frente.

Malfoy me regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, ese tipo de sonrisas que uno podría quedarse viendo todo el día.

 _-Excelente decisión Granger, no te arrepentirás-_ me limite a sonreírle, porque no tenía más que decir, mi emoción se irradiaba por cada poro de mi piel.

Tras el encuentro en aquel café bar el cual seguimos frecuentando juntos y por separado también. Decidí sincerarme con Malfoy más porque él se había sincerado conmigo primero, lo cual viniendo de él no era común pero ¡vamos! ¿qué era común en estos tiempos? Exacto, nada.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?-_ preguntó Malfoy

 _-Adelante-_ contesté no muy segura

Tomó asiento y se quedó observándome fijamente, como tratando de desenmarañar todos los conflictos de mi interior. Me mordí el labio y me dediqué a mirar mi taza de café.

 _-Hace algunos años que vivo en Paris_ \- dijo el rubio- _Por alguna razón este es el lugar que siento como si fuera mi hogar desde siempre-_ levante mi vista hacia él, no había ni un indicio de burla o molestia simplemente estaba ahí contándome algo tan suyo porque de alguna manera y lo podía leer en su mirada el sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando en ese momento.

 _-Paris siempre fue el lugar que quise visitar de pequeña. Ya sabes antes de que me enterará de Hogwarts y todo eso.-_ Malfoy recargó ambos brazos en la mesa en señal de centrar toda su atención a lo que yo tenía que decir _–Dejé para después tantas cosas que por un momento olvidé que tenía todos estos deseos hasta que sentí ahogarme dentro de mi mismo cuerpo-_ hice una pausa para mirarlo _\- yo…yo no sé si alguna vez te has sentido así pero es algo que no le desearía a nadie-_ él sonrío melancólicamente y asintió

 _-Lo experimenté en el último año que estuve en Hogwarts-_ se limitó a decir y yo solo asentí.

 _-¿Por cuánto tiempo será tu estadía en Paris, Granger?_ \- preguntó.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras miraba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad, sonreí levemente a este nuevo paisaje, a mi nuevo hogar y dirigí mi mirada a Malfoy.

 _-Indefinidamente-_ él se irguió en su silla con mirada divertida.

 _-Entonces hay un par de cosas que debes conocer de mí ciudad-_ se levanto de la silla e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Próximo Capítulo:

 _-Precisamente por eso Ron, apoyarla es darle ese espacio que está pidiendo, tal vez todo esto de la guerra el dejar su anonimato la tiene mal y...-_ Ron lo interrumpió.

 _-No, Harry, tú no entiendes, no puedo perderla yo...no puedo_ -se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación- _No me interesa si el mismísimo Ministro me restringe su paradero ¡Voy a encontrar a Hermione Granger y la traeré de vuelta a su vida así sea lo último que haga!_


	3. Identidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 3 **Identidad**

Londres Mágico

 _-¡Maldición!-_ dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá de la sala de Harry.

 _-Ron, lo mejor será no insistir, además ella nos dijo que se encuentra bien, solo necesita tiempo-_ dijo Harry al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de su amigo

 _-¡No!-_ Ron se irguió del sofá y observó indignado al pelinegro- _No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi novia se fugó quien sabe dónde-_ dijo dando énfasis a la palabra novia- _sé que no se encuentra bien Harry ¡por dios! Renunció a su trabajo, dejó su departamento, sus cosas a su familia y amigos, no es normal Harry, esa no es Hermione y mi deber es apoyarla ¡caray!-_ se cubrió el rostro con las manos en señal de desesperación, mientras Ginny lo observaba en silencio e intercambiaba de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas con Harry.

 _-Precisamente eso Ron, apoyarla es darle ese espacio que está pidiendo, tal vez todo esto de la guerra el dejar su anonimato la tiene mal y-_ Ron lo interrumpió

 _-No Harry, tú no entiendes, no puedo perderla yo… no puedo-_ se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación _– No me interesa si el mismísimo ministro me restringe su paradero ¡Voy a encontrar a Hermione Granger y la traeré de vuelta a su vida así sea lo último que haga!-_ declaró Ron en un tono que dejo pasmados a su hermana y amigo.

* * *

París Mágico

POV Malfoy

Me encontraba en uno de esos restaurantes de lujo, esperando a reunirme con mi nueva socia. Tras los primeros años que la pase vagando por las calles de Paris en busca de algo que pudiera satisfacer mis inquietudes fue que me hice de un negocio como coleccionista tanto de objetos muggles como mágicos. Me parecía fascinante todo el misterio y la historia que escondían estos objetos, muchos de ellos eran libros con información valiosísima por lo que necesitaba de la mejor para el cuidado y clasificación de tan invaluable material…

 _-¡¿Granger?!_ – dije con voz dudosa y una cara de sorpresa que no necesitaba verme para saber que estaba ahí.

 _-Buenas tardes Malfoy –_ contestó como si nada

 _-Pero.. ¡¿qué te has hecho mujer?!-_ definitivamente no podía evitar preguntar por un cambio que a todas luces era evidente.

 _-A todos nos viene bien un pequeño cambio de vez en cuando ¿no?-_ contestó sonriente

Era evidente a todas luces también que estaba evadiendo el tema. Y no era que me molestara el cambio, de verdad le sentaba bien. Ante mí estaba una Granger con ánimos de vivir y que por cierto se estaba mordiendo el labio debatiéndose en contarme o no su hazaña del día.

 _-Solo habla Granger-_ solté sin pensar.

* * *

Flashback

POV Granger

Me encontraba en el pequeño departamento que había encontrado gracias a Malfoy, creo que después de todo no era tan malo toparse con un viejo conocido.

El lugar era simplemente perfecto, se encontraba en el último piso de un pequeño edificio de seis plantas. Contaba con una pequeña cocina integral equipada con lo justo y necesario: parrilla eléctrica, lavaplatos, alacena y un pequeño frigorífico. La sala y el comedor compartían espacio en un salón amplio cuyo ventanal me daba una bella vista del río Sena. Al fondo quedaba el baño que en el techo tenía una pequeña cúpula que permitía pasar la luz y ésta a su vez caía justo en la central donde estaba empotrada una tina de baño color mármol. A la derecha se encontraba mi habitación que contaba con una cama matrimonial de madera, una mesita de noche a juego y un sofá reclinable a un costado de la ventana al fondo de la habitación. " _Perfecto"_ pensé aunque la voz Malfoy me interrumpiera diciendo que era demasiado pequeño _"bueno él que está acostumbrado a vivir en enormes y lúgubres mansiones era lógico que viera mi piso como si fuera una pocilga"_

Suspiré mirando la vista desde el ventanal de la sala-comedor, con una taza de café entre mis manos. Lograba ver un poco de mi reflejo en los ventanales. Ya no me sentía acorde con lo que estaba viendo reflejado por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la necesidad de hacer un cambio con mi físico. Casi por inercia, deje la taza en la mesita de centro, y me dirigí hacia el baño, abrí el cajón del mueble de baño sacando unas tijeras, me solté el cabello lo cepillé ¡cuánto había crecido en estos años! entonces sin pensármelo mucho tomé un mechón de cabello y lo corté de tal forma que quedará por debajo de los hombros, pasaron los minutos y a alrededor de mis pies había dispersos un montón de cabellos miel. Me miré al espejo satisfecha con el resultado, digo no estaba tan mal para haberlo cortado yo misma y el flequillo por debajo de mis cejas me hacía ver chic, sonreí, caminé hacia mi habitación, abrí el closet y comencé a sacar toda la ropa, miraba percha por percha y nada de nada me convencía por lo que aparecí una caja y deposité toda la ropa en las cajas.

Baje lo más rápido que me permitió la caja en mis _manos "¿Por qué llevarla al estilo muggle?"_ no lo sabía o quizá sí, esto era tan simbólico como que Hermione la bruja y la muggle estaban saltando a una nueva etapa.

Me gustaría decir que doné la ropa pero ¡vamos! No era Malfoy que tenía los millones de su familia más los de su creciente negocio como para darme esos lujos. Ofrecí la ropa por distintos bazares y como estaba en buenas condiciones obtuve dinero suficiente para hacerme de un guardaropa sencillo pero más acorde con la persona que sentía ser ahora. _"¿Cómo decirlo? ahora no me sentía una jovencita heroína de guerra egresada de Hogwarts, no, sentía emerger en mí esa fuerza femenina ¡eso! Me sentía más una mujer que una niña. "_

De regreso a casa compré un colorante natural para el cabello, unos dos tonos más oscuro que mi tono natural y me lo apliqué mientras elegía un atuendo sencillo y elegante para la reunión de trabajo con Malfoy, sí, porque desde hoy sería socia de su creciente negocio como coleccionista. ¡Quién lo diría! ¿no?

Fin del Flashback

* * *

POV Malfoy

Mi cara en ese momento era una mezcla de estupefacción y fascinación _"Esa mujer tenía agallas"_ no cualquiera se largaba de un día para otro dejándolo todo para instalarse en una ciudad donde no conoce ni tiene nada. Ahora le sumamos a la lista de virtudes que un buen día se levanto con ganas de verse distinta, tomó unas tijeras se cortó el cabello y se deshizo de toda su ropa…

 _-Estas loca-_ fue lo único que pude decirle y en vez de molestarse Granger comenzó a reírse haciéndome pensar que había acertado.

 _-Lo siento, es que mi yo de hace unos meses habría dicho eso ante todo lo que ha ocurrido-_ se mordió el labio nuevamente

 _-Deja de morderte el labio que un día de estos te lo vas a arrancar-_ le dije burlón

 _-No lo puedo evitar-_ contestó sonrojándose un poco

 _-Así que tú sola te cortaste el cabello ¿eh? De haber sabido mejor te consigo un empleo como estilista-_ dije picándola

 _-No me tientes Malfoy, que aún puedo rechazar tu oferta para irme a seguir mi sueño como estilista-_ contestó en el mismo tono burlón

Ambos reímos y el momento me parecía de lo más surrealista.

 _-Y bien ¿cual es la propuesta?-_ preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos

 _-75-25-_ respondí en mi habitual tono de negocios

Granger seguía observándome tras ese flequillo que le hacia ver más sofisticada, definitivamente ese cambio le había sentado bien, se veía más madura, más mujer.

Tomó delicadamente el vaso con agua frente a ella, bebió un sorbo y dirigió nuevamente sus ojos cafés hacia mí.

 _-65-35 tengo el dinero suficiente para invertir por esa cantidad-_ contraatacó con un tono que quien la escuchara pensaría que llevaba toda la vida dedicándose a cerrar tratos como este.

 _\- ¿Lo tienes? Entonces ¿cómo es que pagaste ese bonito vestido negro y el colorante para tu cabello?-_ tal vez parecería poco cortés de mi parte pero quería asegurarme de que Granger estuviera haciendo bien sus cuentas.

 _-Bueno verás, la ropa la vendí, lo cual me dio dinero suficiente para hacerme de algunas prendas que conseguí en descuento. Así es Draco Malfoy, este vestido que acabas de halagar es una creación muggle. Por lo que no se ha gastado ni uno de los galeones de mi cuenta en Gringots, como podrás ver no hay nada por que preocuparse.-_ concluyó su discurso sonriente

 _-Con que muggle…¡ vaya! Y yo que pensé que no tenían sentido del buen gusto-_ declaré gratamente sorprendido pues Granger realmente se veía bonita en ese diseño que resaltaba sus curvas sin necesidad de revelar demasiado _"¡Vamos, el bendito vestido apenas le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla con una ligera abertura de lado derecho que no sobrepasaba de los 2 centímetros sino es que menos! aún así se veía tan...no sé cómo explicarlo"_

 _-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?-_ preguntó la castaña

 _\- Tenemos un trato –_ extendí mi mano y ella imitó mi movimiento con esto sellando nuestro acuerdo. _– Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Granger-_ solté en un tono un tanto seductor pese a que no lo pretendía, lo cual me tensiono un poco. Por su parte Granger sonrío sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y no perdió tiempo para burlarse de mí.

 _-¿Está coqueteando conmigo señor Malfoy?-_ dijo en un tono burlón.

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! Tu estás loca-_ contesté burlón

 _-Ahora que todo esta claro ¿Cómo fue tu metamorfosis Malfoy?-_ preguntó Granger como si nada. Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

 _-Yo no soy tan valiente como tú, Granger-_ dije antes de comenzar mi relato ¡Total ya éramos socios y algo así como amigos!

Flashback

El día que realmente me sentí libre fue cuando mis padres volvieron a Inglaterra. Al principio me costó separarme de mi madre con quien siempre mantuve una buena relación, por lo cual me dolía lastimarla con mi ausencia, sin embargo ella entendía que había llegado a una edad en la que era de esperarse quisiera independizarme. Antes algo así era impensable en mi familia pero para los Malfoy ya nada era igual después de la Guerra, ser el bando perdedor nunca era bonito, y solo podíamos recoger los pedazos que quedaban de nuestra familia.

Paris para mí no representaba nada en especial, había llegado como un exiliado, pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en mi hogar. La soledad no me molestaba en absoluto, sabía bien que era poco probable toparme nuevamente con Zabinni, Nott o Pansy y ellos al no intentar ningún contacto conmigo habían hecho que me quedara claro que en mi estancia en Hogwarts no tuve amigo solo aliados. Esto lejos de molestarme me daba claridad sobre las cosas, que de un tiempo para acá tenía un valor distinto para mí.

Comencé a frecuentar el mundo muggle con sus aparatos excéntricos y su poca practicidad que me seguirían resultando ridículos hasta ahora, pero había algo de ellos que me era fascinante y era todo lo relacionado a las artes, la ciencia y sobretodo los misterios que estos estudios encerraban en sí mismos. Las mujeres tampoco estaban nada mal, mis padres jamás lo sabrán, pero estuve saliendo con algunas chicas muggles, y no me arrepiento de ese hecho. Así como mis creencias iban relajándose también lo hacía yo físicamente, mi cabello creció y lo dejé ser libre, mis ropas fueron siendo un poco menos formales y mi closet guarda alguna que otra prenda en color claro, y la barba de varios días no me molesta además que me sienta bastante bien.

Con el tiempo conseguí un empleo con un coleccionista del mundo mágico y con eso la experiencia y contactos necesarios para abrir mi propio negocio con sede tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Al principio mi padre pegó el grito en el cielo pero mi madre lo convenció que era buena táctica que manejara mis negocios también en el ámbito muggle pues esto limpiaría el nombre Malfoy, "claro como si pudiera limpiarse tan fácilmente años y años de desprecio" pero no dije nada total ese hecho solo me quitaba de encima al obstáculo que representaba mi padre.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

POV Granger

 _-¡Wow! Me sorprendes Malfoy, tú involucrándote con muggles-_ le dije con una mirada pícara y de incredulidad a la vez, él solo se sonrojo, lo cual me soprendió a un más ya que jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo ¡que eran muchos años! lo había visto sonrojarse y menos por un comentario mío.

 _-Ni yo lo habría imaginado pero así fue-_ contestó el rubio aún sonrojado y evitando mirarme a la cara.

 _-Sabes, creo que has sido valiente, a tu forma_ \- declaré

 _-Y esa forma que dices ¿cómo es?-_ preguntó mirándome de manera suspicaz

 _-Enfrentándote a tus propias creencias, dándote la oportunidad de conocer el mundo por ti mismo y no por lo que te digan los demás_ \- le dije seriamente

 _-No lo había visto de esa forma_ \- y me regaló esa sonrisa que podría quedarme viendo todo el día.

* * *

Nota Autora: Ante todo una disculpa por la demora con el capítulo, tenía planeado publicarlo cada jueves solo que esta semana tuve pendientes que atender. Espero el desarrollo de la historia sea de su agrado, cualquier duda y opinión con toda confianza me dicen. Saludos especiales a Pauli Jean Malfoy quien está siguiendo la historia y comparte en los reviews sus inquietudes con respecto a la trama. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos los tengo muy presentes al momento de escribir esta historia que es para ustedes. :D


	4. ¿Celos? No tengo tiempo para eso

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 4 **¿Celos?… no… no tengo tiempo para eso.**

 _POV Granger_

Un mes, era lo que había pasado desde que decidí fugarme a París, y no podía sentirme más a gusto con mi vida.

Por las mañanas me dedicaba a revisar las nuevas adquisiciones para el negocio además de hacer un listado de todas aquellas que irían a subasta. Algunas noches salía con Malfoy a cenas en donde cerrábamos tratos con aquellos que estaban dispuestos a vendernos o comprar algún objeto de la colección.

Aunque lo más extraño entre todos esos objetos era esta creciente relación entre el rubio y yo…

Flashback

- _Repíteme otra vez por qué estamos aquí-_ decía con calma Malfoy, mientras trotábamos por un pequeño parque.

- _Porque es sano ponerse en forma, sobretodo a nuestra edad_ \- le dije tratando que mi voz no sonora quebrada por el esfuerzo del trote

- _Yo siempre estoy en forma ¿qué no lo ves?_ \- contestó muy pagado de sí mismo a lo que yo lo observe con mirada de pocos amigos

- _Tan Malfoy como siempre_ \- dije en tono amargo y a él solo se le escapó una risita

- _Que te puedo decir… los Malfoy tenemos buenos genes-_ terminó su frase con una sonrisa digna de comercial.

 _-¿Entonces solo estás aquí por que yo te invité?_ \- le pregunte enarcando la ceja

- _Debo admitir que algunas de tus prácticas muggles me parecen interesantes_

- _Ajá-_ no le creía nada

- _Además luzco bien en ropa deportiva, mira, todas esas muggles te lo pueden corroborar_

Ambos reímos ante su descabellado argumento, muy a mi pesar debía admitir que tenía razón, desde que salíamos a correr muchas chicas lo habían abordado y ni se diga las que lo habían mirado y a él ¡cómo no! Le encantaba la atención.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

 _-Granger… ¿Granger?...¡Granger reacciona por dios!-_ tras escuchar ese grito mi mente volvió a la realidad y frente a mí se encontraba Malfoy con una hermosa mujer y cuando digo hermosa es con letras mayúsculas, parecía una de esas esculturas de diosas que teníamos en el sótano que fungía como almacén.

 _-Disculpa estaba concentrada en la descripción de una de las nuevas colecciones-_ traté torpemente de excusarme

 _-¿Con la mirada perdida en aquella pared blanca?-_ dijo Malfoy en tono burlón a lo que yo me sonrojé

 _-Así es ¿algún problema? – le_ dije sacando a relucir mi lado Gryffindor

 _\- Ninguno, pero déjame decirte quien es nuestra invitada ¿recuerdas a Astoria?-_ abrí los ojos perpleja puesto que no me sonaba el nombre para nada

 _-Eh.. no quiero ser grosera pero ¿tendría qué?-_ Draco y Astoria se miraron y rieron

 _-Creo que no querida, pero seguramente si te digo mi apellido puedas recordar a mi hermana-_ dijo la ojiverde… ¡wow pero qué bonitos ojos!

 _-Ah ¿sí?-_ respondí mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de recordar de dónde podría conocer a la tal Astoria...Hogwarts eso era seguro, Slytherin tal vez pero yo ni me llevaba con esas…serpientes

 _-Ya deja de devanarte los sesos Granger, resolveré tu duda, ella es Astoria Greengrass hermana de Daphne Greengrass-_ dijo Malfoy sonriente

 _-Greengrass...oh sí las recuerdo, tú eres la hermana menor-_ contra Astoria no tenía nada en contra pues ni la había tratado pero su hermana era otra cosa

 _-Así es, claro que yo soy más amable que mi herman_ a- dijo la ojiverde como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos a lo que sonreí.

 _-¿A qué debemos tu visita Astoria?-_ pregunté curiosa por saber como después de todo este tiempo alguien del pasado viniera buscando a Malfoy y lo más curioso es que él se veía feliz de este hecho.

 _-Astoria siempre ha sido una chica inquieta y ha venido a buscar suerte en París lejos de las cadenas familiares-_ tras decir esto ambos se miraron y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente de no ser porque soy buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal por lo que podía deducir que estos dos se traían algo.

 _-Ajá-_ contesté con algo de desconfianza- _¿Te vas a unir al equipo?-_ pregunté algo recelosa aunque sin saber muy bien a qué se debía esa sensación.

 _-En realidad tengo otros planes, más involucrados con el mundo de la moda…me interesa hacer una fusión de los estilos mágicos y los muggles_ \- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, tan radiante que me encontré yo también sonriendo por su motivación hasta que dirigí mis ojos hacia Malfoy quien observaba embelesado a la morena.

* * *

PVO Malfoy

Flashback

 _-Oh vamos no me digas que no has cocinado nada en todo este tiempo que vives solo-_ pregunto sorprendida la castaña

 _-No tengo necesidad de hacer eso-_ a lo que ella frunció el ceño

 _-¿Sigues usando elfos domésticos?-_ se me había olvidado que estaba ante la creadora de PEDDO, si me preguntan un mal nombre para una causa altruista.

 _-Sí y sí les trato con dignidad, tienen salario, días de vacaciones y visten decentemente-_ me apresuré a decir antes que empezará con su discurso de siempre cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts.

 _-Aún así creo que te pierdes de una gran experiencia cocinando algo rico para ti-_ sentencio Granger mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, si a ese pequeño cuartucho podría llamársele así.

Coloqué las bolsas con víveres en la barra mientras Granger iba a su recamara al cabo de unos minutos regresaba descalza y con una playera de tirantes, al parecer se había quitado la sudadera que llevaba al salir de compras. Mientras distraídamente se hacía un chongo en sus cabellos ahora de un color marrón con ligeros destellos miel.

 _-¿Qué?-_ pregunto Granger mientras me veía extrañada

 _-¿Qué de qué?-_ le dije sin entender

 _-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?-_ dijo con una media sonrisa a lo que yo fruncí el ceño

 _-No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma Granger_ \- ¿o sí?

 _-Ajá-_ se limitó a decir y caminó hacia la cocina para sacar los víveres que necesitaríamos para la cena que iba yo, Draco Malfoy, a preparar esa noche.

 _-No entiendo qué tiene de malo solo partir queso, pan y servir un buen vino... para mí con eso es suficiente-_ dije mientras preparaba la salsa para la pasta que es estaba en el escurridor.

 _-Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro que no puedes seguir ofreciendo ese menú tan escuálido a las chicas que invitas a casa, no es sano. Además a todas las chicas nos parece irresistible un hombre que cocine-_ dijo haciéndome un guiño

 _-Pff si tú lo dices…después de todo eres muggle ¿no?-_ solté refunfuñando cuando un pedazo de pimiento me golpeo en la cabeza _. -¡Oye qué te pasa Granger, por qué la agresión!-_ dije mientras frente a mí Granger estaba riéndose

 _-Eres tan sensible como las piedras ¿sabías?-_ y volvió a aventarme otra pedazo de pimiento- _"¡No esto no se iba a quedar así!"_ así que tome el bowl con la pasta y comencé a aventársela mientras Granger gritaba y lanzaba más vegetales al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la tabla de la pasta que iba contra su cabello. Como eso no funcionó me acerque y le tiré la salsa encima a lo que ella agarro la pasta y la vertió sobre mí quitándose el excedente de salsa y embarrándome la camisa. Estuvimos en nuestra guerra por varios minutos hasta que Granger se resbaló jalándome en el proceso y cayendo sobre ella en el suelo.

 _-Tienes el cabello lleno de salsa-_ dijo la castaña cuando dejo de reír

 _-Tu cabello no corrió mejor suerte créeme_ \- entonces ella volvió a reír y yo me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro causa de la cercanía de la que ni ella era todavía consciente.

 _-¿Qué?-_ dijo ella con la duda pintada en el rostro

 _-¿Qué de qué?-_ respondí ahora sí con toda la intención de hacerme el tonto, me aleje de ella y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- _La operación cocina ha fallado Granger, lo mejor será cenar fuera-_ dije burlón

 _-¡Claro, vienes a destrozar mi cocina y así sin más te vas a cenar fuera!-_ dijo con fingida indignación

 _-¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que empezó a atacarme con los vegetales-_ contraataque

 _\- ¿Y por qué sería Malfoy? –_ dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras tenía pintada en el rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en Granger, no le sentaba nada mal, con todo y que estaba embarrada de salsa de tomate y con pimientos colgándole por el cabello.

Fin Flashback

* * *

POV Granger

Tras ese encuentro raro de la mañana, Malfoy me indicó el lugar donde me encontraría con ellos para darle un tour por París a la bella Astoria. Si era sincera no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, digo Astoria fue muy agradable el tiempo que estuvimos juntas pero aún así me sentía sobrar entre ella y Malfoy. Ellos compartían esa conexión que no es que me molestara, solo me incomodaba sentirme fuera de lugar.

Antes de alcanzarlos en el restaurante, fui a mi oficina pues había olvidado mi cartera, normalmente no era tan distraída pero las prisas de atender a nuestra visitante pudieron más conmigo.

Al salir vi la luz encendida en el despacho de Malfoy, me dirigí hacia allí en dado caso que el susodicho siguiera ahí podríamos irnos juntos y si no era así seguro me agradecería que apagara la luz de su oficina. Me encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta entre abierta cuando pude distinguir la silueta de Astoria en un vestido blanco largo y vaporoso, su cabello negro caía por su descubierta espalda, en verdad lucía como una de esas diosas griegas ¿estaría esperando a Malfoy?

 _-Sé que estás en contra de lo acordado por nuestras familias pero llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y nunca me has sido indiferente-_ decía Malfoy a Astoria mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar de frente. Fue ahí cuando pude distinguir que Malfoy llevaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, y en el interior de ésta estaba un hermoso anillo con incrustaciones de esmeraldas que centellaban con la luz de la lámpara al costado. Astoria dirigía su mirada de aquella joya hacia el rostro del rubio, mientras éste se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y cuando la tuvo muy cerca de sí, le hizo la pregunta

 _-¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa Astoria Greengrass?_

Inconscientemente di un par de pasos hacia atrás, él no rehuyó de su proximidad como conmigo aquella vez que "cocinamos."

Miré mi vestido negro, era simple… tan simple como yo. Era imposible competir contra aquella mujer tan hermosa. No, yo no quería competir ¿para qué? _"no tengo tiempo para los celos… no tengo tiempo para esto"_ di la media vuelta y salí lo más pronto de aquel lugar.

Por supuesto nunca llegué al punto de encuentro acordado.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _– Yo no podría competir con algo así-_ dije en voz alta para que mi mente entendiera que esto era real, era un hecho que lo que tenían Malfoy y Astoria era serio ... yo no pintaba para nada en ese retrato, ni quería.

 _-Una estrella por tus pensamientos-_ dijo una voz frente a mí, levanté mi mirada del postre y lo que vi me dejó helada.

 _-¡Por Merlín!-_ grite pegando un brinco en mi asiento lo cual hizo cambiar la mirada curiosa del chico por una preocupada

 _-¿Estás bien? –_ preguntó entornando sus ojos grises, esa mirada era igual a la de…

 _\- Cedric…¿¡Cedric Diggory!?-_ dije con semblante entre sorprendido y horrorizado

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Como verán no pude evitar inmiscuir un poquito a Cedric (mi personaje favorito) pero al igual que con la repentina aparición de Astoria todo tiene su razón de ser ;) Agradezco infinitamente sus follows, favoritos, reviews y mensajes espero el nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.


	5. Las Noches en París son muy raras

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 5 **Sabes…las Noches en París son muy raras**

POV Malfoy

Llamé por milésima vez a la puerta, sabía que podía recurrir a la magia pero de algún modo sentía la obligación moral de respetar su privacidad. Después de todo, en este tiempo nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente. Suspiré sonoramente y decidí que _"¡al diablo la obligación moral!"_ Y con todas mis fuerzas golpee la puerta hasta que ésta cedió y me dio paso al hogar de Granger _. "Siempre quise hacer eso ¡ja!"_ pensé.

Revisé la estancia y no había ni señal de la castaña, parecía que no había pasado la noche en su apartamento, pues la cama estaba hecha. La noche anterior Astoria y yo estuvimos esperándola por más de una hora y ni señal de Granger, en aquel momento me había molestado sumamente pero ahora la sensación que me invadía era de preocupación ¿qué tal si algo le había pasado? " _Ay por favor eso era tan poco probable, digo estamos hablando de la mejor bruja de nuestra generación. Y… si tal vez solo desapareció como lo hizo en Londres"_ no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado ante tal posibilidad.

Cuando me giré casí choco con Granger y ésta me miraba con cara de espanto como el primer día que me la encontré vagando por las calles de París.

 _-¡Ay! –_ gritó Granger

 _-¡Donde demonios estabas!-_ el tono de mi voz salió desesperado y antes que me diera cuenta la tenía de los hombros zarandeándola

 _-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi casa?!-_ preguntó molesta soltándose de mi agarre

 _-Verificando que no estuvieras muerta, Granger ¡llevas casi 24 horas desaparecida!-_ vociferé prácticamente.

Ella me miraba como si no entendiera o viera lógico que me preocupara por su bienestar _"¿qué parte de eres mi socia, eres mi persona de confianza algo así como una amiga, no entiendes?"_

 _-Pues estoy viva como verás-_ terminó contestando de manera osca

 _-Y con la ropa de ayer-_ dije mirando el vestido negro, ese mismo que había usado aquella vez que cerramos nuestro trato como socios, ese maldito vestido que le sentaba tan bien.

 _\- ¿Y?-_ se cruzó de brazos y me miró altiva

- _Cómo que "¿y?" No tienes modales, ayer estuvimos esperándote por más de una hora por lo menos me hubieras avisado que no irías-_ dije molesto

 _-Iba a ir… era la idea-_ dijo con voz cansada

 _-¿Y?-_ me miró con cara de pocos amigos

 _-No quería interrumpir el momento con la futura señora Malfoy-_ dijo con esa misma voz cansada y una mirada profunda que no supe como descifrar.

 _-¿Qué? Pero yo…-_ ¿cómo demonios supo de eso?- _¿Estuviste ayer en la oficina? ¿Por qué..-_ me interrumpió

 _-Olvidé mi cartera, no era mi intención espiar solo pensé que no habías apagado la luz de tu oficina…-_ dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina mientras notaba que iba descalza, lo más seguro era que hubiera botado sus zapatillas en cuanto entró. La seguí en silencio mientras la observaba preparar café y servirlo en dos tazas, una de ellas me la ofreció a mí.

 _-Iba a estar de más en esa reunión, creo que perfectamente podrías guiar a tu prometida por la ciudad sin mi ayuda._ \- dijo resignada

 _-¿Y tú que hiciste?-_ la observe con el ceño fruncido pues eso no explicaba porque apenas llegaba a casa con la ropa del día anterior.

 _-Caminé-_ bebió un sorbo de su café pareciendo recordar algo chistoso, lo cual despertó aún más mi curiosidad _\- Sabes… las noches en Paris son muy raras_

* * *

POV Granger

Flashback

Vagué un buen rato por las calles, el aire fresco comenzó a calarme por lo que entré a un pequeño café, me senté en una de las mesas al fondo del local, ordené una rebanada de pastel de tres chocolates, algo de azúcar le haría bien a mi cuerpo para entrar en calor y quizá para endulzarme algo la vida.

Comí en silencio mientras mi mente se saturaba de pensamientos relacionados con Malfoy y Greengrass… disfrutando de su velada romántica en París, casándose, teniendo niñitos rubios de bellos ojos esmeralda ¡aggrr! suspiré sonoramente.

 _–_ _Yo no podría competir con algo así-_ dije en voz alta para que mi mente entendiera que esto era real, era un hecho que lo que tenían Malfoy y Astoria era serio ... yo no pintaba para nada en ese retrato ni quería.

 _-Una estrella por tus pensamientos-_ dijo una voz frente a mí, levanté mi mirada del postre y lo que vi me dejó helada.

 _-¡Ay por dios!-_ grite pegando un brinco en mi asiento lo cual hizo cambiar la mirada curiosa del chico por una preocupada

 _-¿Estás bien? –_ preguntó entornando sus ojos grises, esa mirada era igual a la de…

 _\- Cedric…¿Cedric Diggory?-_ dije con semblante entre sorprendido y horrorizado

El rostro del chico fue de la preocupación a la sorpresa

 _-Tú… ¿conociste a Cedric?-_ preguntó algo inseguro a lo que yo solo pude asentir

 _-Bueno entonces sabrás que es imposible que yo sea Cedric_ \- dijo con una pequeña sonrisita ¡Dios! Si no fuera porque el sujeto frente a mí tenía razón aseguraría que estaba frente al fantasma de Cedric Diggory … aunque mirándolo con atención había diferencias con respecto al físico de Cedric.

 _-¿Cómo es que sabes de él y cómo es que te le pareces tanto? –_ le pregunte

 _-Soy Bastian Diggory, primo de Cedric-_ se presentó y con esto respondió a mi pregunta

 _\- Y ¿tú eres?-_ se dirigió nuevamente a mí

 _–_ _Bueno…yo soy Hermione Granger, estudie en Hogwarts ahí conocí a Cedric- le dije_

 _-Hermione Granger, sí, mi primo me habló sobre ti-_ dijo dejándome perpleja

 _-¿De mí?-_ ya podía ver a mi yo adolescente brincando de emoción.

 _-Claro, se conocieron oficialmente en el mundial de quidditch, cuando su padre quedó de encontrarse con los Weasley. Ahora entiendo el porque…-_ dijo con esa sonrisita pintada en esos labios finos y que me quedé mirando más del tiempo reglamentario dentro de la cortesía. No lo podía creer ¡esto tenía que ser una broma! " _¿Cedric me notó siquiera? ¡wow!"_ quizá esto era un indicio del destino para que no me dejara aplastar por las sensaciones que tenía hacia cierto rubio desabrido. _"¿Rubio…cual rubio? Ja"_

 _-Es un gusto conocerte por fin Hermione Granger-_ extendió su mano hacia mí, sonreí, y tome su mano.

 _-El gusto es mío Bastian-_ le respondí sin evitar morderme el labio en el proceso.

Fin del Flash back

* * *

POV Malfoy

¿El primo de Diggory? ¿En Paris? Bueno que ahora media Inglaterra se vendría a refugiar en mí ciudad. Sí ¡mi ciudad! Además ¿qué significaba esa sonrisita estúpida pintada en el rostro de Granger?

 _-¿Dices que lucía igual a Diggory?-_ pregunté

 _-Sí, bastante…aunque ahora que lo pienso su cabello es distinto..-_ ¡vaya cuánto me tranquiliza eso! Pff…

- _Sabes Granger, lo que yo creo es que tanta azúcar por ese pastel te hizo ver cosas-_ declaré ya que me era poco probable que anduviera por ahí un primo perdido del tal Diggory y esperaba por el bien de mi salud mental que fuera una alucinación.

- _Tal vez sí, tal vez no… las noches en Paris son raras-_ sentencio la castaña dejando su taza en el lavaplatos

 _-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?-_ me estaba exasperando tanto misterio

 _-Significa que no es de tu incumbencia_ \- respondió observándome a la cara con una mirada dura.

 _-Ah ¿¡y para ti sí está permitido espiar mis conversaciones privadas!?-_ dicho y hecho me estaba exasperando su actitud

 _-Ya te expliqué como fueron las cosas, si me quieres creer bien, sino me da lo mismo-_ ahí estaba su pose con tonito tan Gryffindor.

 _-Bien-_ me levante y salí de su apartamento azotando la puerta.

* * *

 _-¿Y dices que se encontró con el primo de Cedric Diggory?_ Preguntaba una emocionada Astoria.

 _-Sí ¿por qué te emociona tanto?-_ era el colmo que ahora hasta Astoria quisiera conocer al primito ese de Diggory.

 _-Bueno si lo que dijo Granger es cierto y se parece a Diggory hizo bien en no llegar a la cena-_ declaro con una sonrisa soñadora a lo que yo torcí el gesto

 _-¿Y eso como por qué?-_ ya veía venir la respuesta pero así soy de masoquista.

 _-Diggory era un muy buen espécimen masculino pese a que solo tenía 18 años así que si su primo lleva esa misma genética debo declarar que ¡Granger es una maldita suertuda por pasar la noche con ese tipo!.-_ lo sabía… espera ¿¡Qué!? ¡Cómo que pasar la noche!

 _-Draco ¿te sientes bien?-_ preguntó Astoria preocupada

 _-Sí, claro ¿porque habría de sentirme mal?_

- _Pues no lo sé tu dime, tienes el ceño tan fruncido que tus ojos están a punto de desaparecer y eso sin contar que acabas de darle a la mesa un golpe con el puño_ \- ahí fui consciente de que la mano me ardía.

* * *

POV Granger

Flashback

 _-Así que recién llegada a Paris-_ dijo Bastian con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de los Diggory.

 _-Sí, llevo maso menos como un mes en la ciudad-_ le contesté sonriente mientras paseábamos por las calles rústicas de París, de pronto se detuvo y se giro hacia mí.

 _-¿Por qué dejaste Londres?_ \- la mirada de Bastian denotaba simple curiosidad pero el motivo de mi parada en Paris era algo solo mío.

 _-¿Es malo haber dejado Londres?-_ respondí con otra pregunta a lo que el volvió a hacer una de esas sonrisas torcidas marca Diggory.

 _-Disculpa, no quise ser indiscreto-_ se giro para observar el paisaje, estábamos en el puente donde semanas atrás me encontré con Malfoy … _"ese rubio desteñido con su perfecta futura esposa de ojos bonitos"_ mis pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando una melodía comenzaba a sonar a lo lejos y Bastian tendía su mano hacía mí

 _-¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita Hermione Granger?-_ miré su mano y luego lo miré a él… esa mirada … que si no estuviera segura que era imposible juraría que se trataba del mismísimo Cedric observándome a través de esas orbes grises.

Mordí mi labio inferior, era como si mi yo adolescente tomara mi cuerpo y aquellas sensaciones que había ignorado en cuarto año volvieran a mí agolpándose en mi pecho haciéndome sentir algo tan cálido propio de los buenos recuerdos. Tomé la mano de Bastian , nos aproximamos, me tomó por la cintura lentamente sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento _"¿habría sido así de agradable una cita con Cedric?"_

Fin del Flashback

* * *

 _-Tierra llamando Granger-_ escuché a lo lejos una voz femenina, fue entonces cuando reaccioné y frente a mí se encontraba Astoria mirándome curiosa.

 _-Astoria…no te escuché entrar-_ fue lo único que atiné a decir, mientras ella ensanchaba su sonrisa

 _-Veo que el encuentro con Diggory fue mejor de lo que le contaste a Draco-_ nerviosa rompí el contacto visual con ella "¿qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy que anda ventilando su vida por todos lados? Ah...se me olvidaba que aquí la perfecta mujer frente a mí es su prometida ¡cómo no le va a contar esas cosas que solo los prometidos se cuentan pff!"

 _-Yo…-_ negué con la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas- _¿En qué te puedo ayudar Greengrass?_

 _-¿Ya vamos otra vez con los formalismos? hace un rato me llamaste Astoria creí que con eso ya habíamos roto el hielo-_ dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un ligero puchero que la hacia ver adorable, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña y algunas de las actitudes en la pelinegra me hacían recordar ese hecho.

- _Esta bien-_ suspiré _– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Astoria?-_ ella sonrió nuevamente

 _-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar-_ tomó asiento en la silla frente a mí- _vengo a hacerte una propuesta_

 _-Una propuesta-_ dije escéptica _\- ¿sobre qué? –_ "con que no me pida ser su dama de honor o alguna locura de esas típicas de bodas"

 _-Quiero que seas la imagen para mi nueva marca de ropa y accesorios mágicos-muggles-_ dijo con tal emoción que podía jurar que esos ojos verdes centellaban como si de auténticas esmeraldas se trataran. Abrí la boca para responderle solo que no sabía ni que decir

 _–_ _Sé que piensas que quizá es muy arriesgado prestar tu imagen para algo tan experimental pero por favor confía en mí, juro que no te haré quedar mal Hermione._

Aquí venía la parte difícil, tener que dar explicaciones de que aunque amara modelar las creaciones de Astoria, que por supuesto no era el caso. No podría participar de una campaña tan grande que pusiera los reflectores en mí. Porque él se enteraría que estoy aquí y ...no, no y no puedo volver. La ansiedad seguramente se reflejaba en mi rostro pues Astoria me miraba preocupada.

 _-Hermione ¿estás bien?-_ la miré con los ojos llorosos, odiaba eso, pensé que ese nudo en mi estómago se había ido para siempre pero…

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_ la voz de Malfoy me sacó de mis pavorosos pensamientos. Lo miré y el corazón me dio un vuelco, no sabía porque pero esa sensación me inquietaba sumamente por lo que me apresuré a contestar con la mejor voz que pude.

 _-Nada-_ demonios eso es lo mejor que tienes Granger…una voz quebrada no suena nada convincente

 _-¿Cómo que nada si se ve que estás a punto de llorar?-_ dirigió una mirada reprobatoria hacia Astoria _\- ¿Qué le dijiste?-_ Astoria estaba por responder cuando la interrumpí

 _-Nada, no pasa nada Malfoy-_ me levanté de mi asiento- _así que si me disculpan tengo una nueva colección que recibir-_ dicho esto me retiré de mi oficina y prácticamente la pasé en la bodega donde estaba organizando la nueva colección.

* * *

POV Malfoy

 _-¿Quieres explicarme que ha sido todo eso?-_ le pregunte a Astoria quien me miraba fijamente desde su silla.

 _-Draco algo le está pasando a Hermione, no es normal que de la nada se ponga tan ansiosa._

 _-¿Hermione? Desde cuando son tan cercanas-_ pregunté curioso a lo que Astoria me hizo cara de pocos amigos

 _-Esto es serio Draco, algo no anda bien con ella. En primer lugar ¿sabes si quiera por qué vino a París? –_ pff …claro que lo sabía

 _-Vino a reencontrarse consigo misma o algo así, todo el mundo hace algo así de vez en cuando-_ dije tratando de restarle importancia al tema

 _-Si ella confío en ti para decirte, aunque fuera una parte, lo que la llevo a abandonar todo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es comportarte como un amigo y apoyarla._

 _-Para eso ya tiene a la copia barata de Diggory ¿no?-_ dije burlón. Error… ahora Astoria me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza ¿desde cuando estas dos son tan cercanas?

 _-Estás celoso de Diggory-_ afirmó indignada

 _-¡No! .. oye no es nada de esas cosas que te estás imaginando-_ traté de arreglar las cosas con ella pero era tarde salió a prisa de la oficina de Granger azotando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

POV Granger

Era la gloria que la mañana hubiera pasado tan rápido, lo que ahora me dejaba a mí en la comodidad de mi hogar disfrutando del atardecer mientras tomaba una infusión de frambuesas que olía tan exquisito.

* * *

Flashback

 _-Este libro está lleno de dibujos y notas sobre ti_ \- dijo Bastian mientras me tendía un libro de pasta gruesa color chocolate con el nombre de Cedric grabado en la pasta.

 _-Pero…Cedric estaba con Cho-_ no comprendía nada

 _-Eso..-_ dijo apenado- _es en parte mi culpa, yo lo animé a que saliera con ella porque a como me contaba tu parecías muy interesada en el pelirrojo despistado-_ suspiró pesadamente- _de haber sabido lo que ocurriría después... lo habría animado a que luchara por ti. A que no se quedara con las ganas de saber que habría pasado si…-_ en ese momento Bastian tomó firmemente mi mano mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos "¡Merlín, Cedric Diggory quería salir conmigo! Cedric … estaba tan interesando en mí que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que yo albergaba en aquel momento por Ron "¿en dónde quedaron esos sentimientos ahora? ¿volverían alguna vez?"

 _-Lamento tanto lo que le ocurrió-_ le dije mientras una lágrima traicionera surcaba mi rostro, misma que Bastian limpio con suavidad.

 _-Eso debería decirles a ustedes-_ sonrío con tristeza _\- llévatelo.. a él le gustaría que lo conservaras, quizá te guié a encontrar eso que estas buscando-_ tomé el libro con delicadeza y casi podía imaginar a Cedric sentado en aquella ventana del departamento de su primo dibujando, mostrando algo que nadie nunca había visto en Hogwarts.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Me gire para mirar el libro sobre mi sillón, eran tan intrigante como triste ¿Qué habría pasado si todo hubiera sido distinto? ¿Habría sido feliz con él? ¿El vacío que ahora habitaba todo mi ser habría aparecido ó sería tan jodidamente feliz que la idea ni se hubiera cruzado por mi cabeza?

El hubiera no existe ni para mí, ni para Cedric mucho menos para un nosotros.

Deje la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro, me senté en el sofá y tomé aquel libro, abrí la primera página que tenía un dibujo del perfil de mi rostro, acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos los trazos, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ver toda esa belleza? ¿Yo tenía toda esa luz?

Nunca me había planteado el ser atractiva, si era honesta no me consideraba linda. Yo era más como la sabelotodo insufrible que tanto mencionaban en los pasillos del colegio.

 _-Hola-_ esa voz…subí la mirada y ahí sentado en el sofá estaba Cedric. Ahora sí no había duda que fuera él pues lucía como cuando tenía 18 años y llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff.

 _-Cedric ¿de verdad eres tú?-_ que tonta ¡claro que era él! – _Esto ¿cómo es posible?-_ Cedric solo sonrío y a mi parecer en ese momento quedaba descartado que Bastian lo igualará en galanura … ahí estaba otra vez mi yo adolescente opinando.

 _-Hay cosas más importantes que discutir que esa nimiedad ¿no crees?-_ contestó con mirada suspicaz.

Baje la mirada hacia el libro, me mordí el labio, había tanto y nada que decir a la vez.

 _-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-_ lo mire directamente a lo ojos de forma lastimera, ahora fue su turno de bajar la mirada hacia el libro.

 _-Parecías muy entusiasmada con tu amigo Weasley…_ -un hondo suspiro de pronto invadió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

- _Y él ni siquiera lo notaba. No teníamos nada en común que a veces pienso...esas cosas con el tiempo pesaron más que el cariño-_ le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos mismas que Cedric limpio suavemente con sus pulgare.

 _-Entonces ¿hubieras aceptado mi invitación a pasear juntos por Hogsmeade?-_ sonreí ante ese lindo gesto y su titubeo al preguntar algo que para mí era tan obvio.

 _-Sí-_ su sonrisa se amplio

 _-Bueno, creo que con eso estoy en paz.-_ me dedique a perderme en esa mirada brillante que poseía, esa mirada que tanto anhele alguna vez se posará en mí... ¡Quién lo diría!

 _-Cedric…¿cuánto tiempo tarda en sanar un corazón roto?-_ pregunté sin pensar solo dije lo que sentía en ese instante. El solo me observó por un rato como si fuera capaz de ver en mi interior.

 _-Poco a poco Hermione, no corras, no lo evadas. Pronto serás tú solo tú-_ dicho esto se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en las comisuras de mis labios, fue algo tan dulce... tal y como solía imaginar en ese cuarto año que lo traté más de cerca.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Otra vez estaba ahí plantado frente a la puerta de Granger, no sé cuanto tiempo llevaba llamando a la puerta y la muy ingrata no se dignaba en abrir ¡Al demonio voy a entrar como lo hice horas antes! Empuje la puerta al más puro estilo película muggle ¡Que puedo decir, me encanta hacer esto!

Me adentré al departamento para toparme con una muy dormida Granger en su sofá, se encontraba bocabajo y parte de su cabello caía por su rostro resbalando por su brazo mismo que se encontraba en el suelo cerca de un libro.

Poco a poco fui acercándome cuidando de no hacer ruido, tomé el libro y en la portada estaba grabado con magia el nombre C. Diggory, sin pensarlo mucho abrí el libro y ¡vaya sorpresa con la que me encontré! Dibujos de Granger que la representaban en clases, en la biblioteca, en los jardines, otro más del mundial de Quidditch. Dirigí mi vista hacia Granger pues suspiraba sonoramente, era el tipo de suspiro que dejaba ver un poco de todas esas emociones que la embargaban y de las cuales poco hablaba. Sorpresivamente me encontré suspirando yo también. Volví mi vista hacia el libro de Diggory, eran buenos dibujos ¿Quién lo diría? Le gustaba Granger… negué con la cabeza bastante divertido.

 _-Mírate, tu sufriendo por la comadreja mientras tenías a tus pies al galán número dos de todo Hogwarts. Claro porque yo soy el número uno-_ tras decir eso le guiñé el ojo a una muy dormida Granger, que volvió a suspirar dolosamente, hecho que me hizo cambiar a un semblante preocupado

 _–Ya encontraremos la forma de que encuentres tu camino Hermione-_ dicho esto tome una manta y la coloque sobre su cuerpo pues la noche empezaba a refrescar.

 _-"Tienes razón las noches en París son muy raras…"_

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _-Todo era tan sencillo antes-_ dijo a los niños que lo miraban sonrientes.

Devolvió el portarretratos a la mesita de noche, se levanto dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación de la castaña cuando algo en el marco de la ventana llamó su atención. Se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del marco en donde Hermione tantas veces le contó que se sentaba para escribirles cartas y a veces soñar un poco…

 _-Soñar un poco-_ repitió Ron con una sonrisa tierna dibujándose en sus finos labios, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una bola de cristal que dentro de ella guardaba una réplica de la ciudad de París en miniatura- _¡Señora Granger! Creo que ya sé donde puede estar Hermione-_ dijo en voz alta lo suficiente para que la madre de Hermione lo escuchará.

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¿Qué les pareció queridas lectoras? Como verán Cedric no está vivo, su papel en ésta parte de la historia se basa en que de una manera indirecta con su libro de dibujos Hermione sea capaz de verse a sí misma por primera vez sin prejuicios. Al mismo tiempo Draco quién ha descubierto este libro se va dando cuenta de la mujer que tiene frente a sí. La actitud de Astoria es bastante extraña así que ya veremos más adelante qué es lo que pretende. Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, follows y favoritos, en verdad gracias por el apoyo a ésta historia.


	6. Descubrimientos Parte 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 6 **Descubrimientos Parte 1**

POV Granger

Desperté cuando un delicioso aroma invadió mi sentido del olfato, provenía de la cocina en donde por cierto se escuchaba el constante trasteo de alguien que estaba preparando el desayuno.. ¿desayuno? ¡Por Merlin! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

Me incorporé rápidamente del sofá, me encontraba un poco adolorida puesto que por muy cómodo que resultara, para dormir no era la mejor opción. Entré a la cocina y pude ver a Malfoy cocinando el desayuno mientras consultaba un lo que parecía un viejo libro de recetas, resultaba gracioso ver al "Gran Draco Malfoy" hacer labores domesticas, tanto que no pude evitar una risita escaparse de mis labios.

 _-Veo que ya has despertado, Granger-_ dijo en un tono que pretendía ser serio aunque la leve sonrisita asomándose por su rostro lo delataba.

 _-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no irrumpas en mi casa sin previa invitación?-_ traté de sonar igual de seria aunque fracasé terriblemente en el intento. Se giró hacia mí, tenía la camisa blanca del día anterior, algo arrugada, con los primeros botones desabrochados y arremangada para poder realizar su tarea culinaria, su cabello platino estaba más despeinado de lo normal.

 _-Sabes, si tuvieras la decencia de abrir la puerta sobretodo cuando tengo casi una hora esperando fuera no tendría que irrumpir en tu "maravillosa morada" y deja de mirarme de ese modo-_ dijo señalandose a sí mismo _\- Este semblante deplorable se lo debo a tus incomodos sillones-_ lo miré incrédula ¿¡así que el fue quien había pateado mi puerta!? Espera … él dijo…¿¡durmió en mi apartamento!?

 _-Ahora ya sé a quién le voy a cobrar la reparación de mi puerta. Eres mago Malfoy, puedes convocar un hechizo, resultaría menos problemático-_ le conteste tratando de sonar lo más natural y menos alterada posible.

 _-Lo sé-_ dijo pensativo- _pero lo he visto en varias películas muggles así que quería probarlo en la vida real-_ sonrío de manera infantil, cosa que también a mí me sacó una tierna sonrisa.

Tras terminar de desayunar Malfoy me miró ahora sí con un semblante serio lo cual me hizo sentir un tanto incómoda.

 _-¿Y qué piensas respecto a eso?-_ dijo señalando el libro de Cedric. Yo solo atiné a morder fuertemente mi labio y mirar hacia mi plato vacío.

 _-Aún no entiendo ese idioma raro que tienes al morderte el labio pero dada tu reacción puedo deducir que no te lo esperabas para nada ¿verdad?-_ declaró mirándome sin quitar ese semblante serio

 _-No debiste verlo, eran cosas personales de Cedric._

 _-En ese caso tú tampoco debiste meter tus narices, sin embargo parece que el primito Diggory te obsequió ese libro-_ dijo con lo que parecía una leve nota de rencor

 _-No pasó nada con Bastian…si es lo que piensas-_ no entendía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de aclararle ese punto

 _-¿Y por qué habría de pensar algo así? ¿Por qué tendrían que afectarme tus decisiones?-_ preguntó con curiosidad. Claro, me había olvidado que para él lo único que importaba era lo que diría su preciosa prometida…

 _-Aún no me has dicho que piensas de ese libro-_ insistió lo cual comenzaba a irritarme

 _-Sabes, estoy cansada, y esto es personal-_ dije al tiempo que dejé la mesa para tomar el libro de Cedric entre mis manos y llevármelo a mi habitación donde alcance a escuchar un molesto Malfoy decir _– Perfecto, me voy-_ al tiempo que azotaba a puerta principal. Me asomé por el pasillo ¡de verdad éste qué se cree! Al paso que va me va a destrozar la puerta.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Todavía no sabía muy bien en qué parte esa plática de un amigo tratando de ayudar a su amiga había terminado en discusión. Quizá la dificultad estaba en que ni Ganger ni yo habíamos sido precisamente cercanos hasta ahora que su mundo se puso de cabeza. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el maldito libro de Diggory?

 _"¿Y por qué habría de pensar algo así? ¿Por qué tendrían que afectarme tus decisiones?"_

Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo.

Para colmo Astoria seguía molesta conmigo por esas estúpidas sospechas de que yo estaba celoso pff por favor ¿yo? Un Malfoy jamás se rebajaba a eso ¡Por favor!

 _"_ _Ya no eres un Malfoy"_ la voz de Granger resonó en mi cabeza aquel día en el puente... ¡en este puente donde estaba ahora plantado intentando encontrar un por qué! Tal vez esa era la cuestión que ni ella ni yo éramos aquellos niños que se odiaban en Hogwarts.

* * *

POV Granger

Me encontraba en el café bar en mi mesa de siempre, estaba hojeando el libro de Cedric, esos dibujos en los que veía a una Hermione que no conocía. Era curioso porque se sentía como si me mirara por primera vez siendo que todos los días lo hacía ante el espejo.

Comencé a morder mi labio de manera inconsciente cuando a mi mente llegaron esas palabras de Malfoy …

 _"Deja de morderte el labio que un día de estos te lo vas a arrancar"_ a lo cual solté una pequeña risita que pronto se convirtió en un suspiro de frustración.

Llevaba ya una semana sin hablar con Malfoy, evitábamos pasar tiempo a solas y nuestras interacciones solo se limitaban a los negocios, Astoria había brillado por su ausencia por lo que probablemente eso era lo que tenía tan de mal humor a rubio. Aunque con pesar debía admitir que extrañaba nuestras conversaciones, esa rutina de venir al café, platicar en el puente mientras veíamos los colores del atardecer...

Volví mi vista hacia los trazos en aquellas hojas del libro y no pude evitar preguntarme si alguna vez Malfoy podría mirarme de esa forma.

* * *

Londres Muggle

 _-Lo siento tanto Ron, a nosotros tampoco nos revelo mucho en su carta-_ dijo la madre de Hermione al tiempo que apretaba la mano del pelirrojo que en ese momento estaba leyendo el pergamino que había dedicado Hermione a sus padres.

 _-¿Puedo subir a su habitación?-_ preguntó Ron a la madre de Hermione, quien lo observó con _duda –No es para nada malo, solo busco alguna pista, algún indicio que me lleve hacia donde ella se encuentra._

 _-No sé si mi hija estaría contenta con esta invasión a su privacidad_

 _-Tiene razón-_ dijo el pelirrojo _\- cuando vuelva, que lo hará, seguro me va a golpear por andar husmeando en sus cosas-_ dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _-Bueno, si lo mantenemos en secreto puede que no te golpee tanto-_ dijo cómplice la madre de Hermione a lo que Ron hizo una sonrisa radiante _\- tercera puerta a la derecha-_ y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a la puerta que era de la castaña, tomo la perilla de la puerta con suma delicadeza y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Entrar a la habitación de Hermione era para Ron como entrar a una dimensión alternativa, es como si en cada detalle de la decoración de la castaña hubiera un significado implícito. Cosas muggles se mimetizaban con las cosas mágicas.

Tomó asiento en la cama de ¿su novia? ¿podría siquiera seguirla considerando de ese modo?

La carta fue muy clara en que ella necesitaba darse un tiempo para reconsiderar todas y cada una de sus decisiones, Ron suspiró sonoramente, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche de la castaña donde reposaba un portarretratos con la foto del "Trío Dorado." Negó con la cabeza ¿Trio Dorado? esa gente de la prensa mágica no sabía ni una pizca de su amistad ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a tratar de definir esa hermandad con un título tan banal…tomó entre sus manos la fotografía de unos pequeños Hermione, Harry y Ron que le devolvían la sonrisa.

 _-Todo era tan sencillo antes-_ dijo a los niños que lo miraban sonrientes.

Devolvió el portarretratos a la mesita de noche, se levanto dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación de la castaña cuando algo en el marco de la ventana llamó su atención. Se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del marco en donde Hermione tantas veces le contó que se sentaba para escribirles cartas y a veces soñar un poco…

 _-Soñar un poco-_ repitió Ron con una sonrisa tierna dibujándose en sus finos labios, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una bola de cristal que dentro de ella guardaba una réplica de la ciudad de París en miniatura- _¡Señora Granger! Creo que ya sé donde puede estar Hermione-_ dijo en voz alta lo suficiente para que la madre de Hermione lo escuchará.

* * *

París Muggle

POV Granger

 _Sigo sin entender por qué me citas a las_ – giré mi muñeca para revisar mi reloj- _¿seis de la mañana? ¿Astoria qué significa todo esto?-_ Astoria solo se giró hacia mí con una mirada indescifrable y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

* * *

Próximo Capitulo

 _-Me imagino que ahora que Granger te ha abandonado todo tu mundo es un caos-_ el tono en que lo dijo solo logró molestarme más a la vez que alertarme. Era el tipo de tono que utiliza un Greengrass cuando va a cobrar venganza.

 _-¿A qué viene esto Astoria?-_ la susodicha se miro las uñas y de manera despectiva me contestó

 _-A que no vas a ir por la vida burlándote de la gente Malfoy. A eso me refiero.-_ declaro con una mirada inquisitiva ¡Bien! todo mi autocontrol se había ido por el caño. No era mi día definitivamente, la tome fuertemente por lo brazos.

 _-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-_ mi respiración era acelerada a causa de la rabia contenida y poco a poco apretaba más el agarre de sus brazos provocando que Astoria mordiera internamente sus mejillas para no gritar de dolor

* * *

Nota Autora: Aquí tienen un capítulo más de ésta historia, el adelanto nos deja a todos con la intriga de lo que se trae entre manos Astoria, esperemos no sea demasiado tarde para Draco y Hermione. Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, me llena de alegría que la historia sea de su agrado :D


	7. Descubrimientos Parte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 7 **Descubrimientos Parte 2**

POV Malfoy

Estaba peor que un basilisco, sin embargo tenía que disimular porque frente a mí estaba uno de mis mejores clientes, muggle, que estaba interesado en adquirir la colección de literatura en ingles antiguo que muy acomedidamente Granger había clasificado hace unas horas….Granger, Granger agggrr ¡Granger tenía que haber estado en ésta reunión pero la señorita seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer! Como no sé por ejemplo ¡irse a encontrar con el idiota primo de Diggory!

Hace días que agobiaban mi cabeza esas palabras _¿de verdad tenía que importarme?_ Además _¿por qué ella me quiere dar explicaciones?_ Ni que le fuera a reclamar por ponerle el cuerno a la comadreja. Apreté con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, tratando de disminuir la presión que me hacía sentir estallar la cabeza.

 _-¿Se siente bien?-_ preguntó mi cliente- retiré rápidamente mi mano del rostro.

 _-Sí, no se preocupe Señor Roberts todo en orden._

Esto iba para largo….

* * *

Londres Mágico

 _-Ron…Ron ¡Ronald!-_ gritó una muy molesta Ginny al tiempo que Ron dejaba de lado el equipaje que estaba preparando para ir a Paris.

 _-¡Qué Ginny! ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

 _-Por milésima vez te repito que es un error que vayas a París-_ declaró Ginny de brazos cruzados

 _-Y yo te digo por milésima vez que no me interesa tu opinión, iré a buscar a Hermione, hablaré con ella. Esto…esto es una fase y volveremos, ella volverá y todo será como antes-_ Ginny lo observaba atentamente como tratando de ver a través de su hermano

 _-¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá Hermione no quiera más lo de antes?_ \- miraba a los ojos a su hermano tratando de encontrar esa bondad que lo caracterizaba de niño-

 _Ron, el amor no se puede imponer, es algo que surge y ya…no forces las cosas. Por favor no la lastimes ni te lastimes-_ tras decir esto ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Ron se alborotó el cabello como queriendo borrar las palabras de su hermana dirigió su mirada hacia la maleta, se giro para cerrar su equipaje y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, mientras Ginny solo lo observaba tristemente alejarse.

* * *

París, Muggle

POV Malfoy

No puedo creer que ésta mujer lleve todo el día desaparecida, tuve que cerrar dos tratos importantes de colecciones que ella se había encargado de preparar. Pff no sé para que me hice de una socia si en los momentos importantes simplemente desaparece.

 _-Hola Guapo ¿te servimos lo de siempre?-_ me gire molesto al escuchar esa conocida voz

 _-Astoria, mira no estoy para chistes-_ ella solo amplió su sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado en la barra.

 _-Me imagino que ahora que Granger te ha abandonado todo tu mundo es un caos-_ el tono en que lo dijo solo logró molestarme más a la vez que alertarme. Era el tipo de tono que utiliza un Greengrass cuando va a cobrar venganza.

 _-¿A qué viene esto Astoria?-_ la susodicha se miro las uñas y de manera despectiva me contestó

 _-A que no vas a ir por la vida burlándote de la gente Malfoy. A eso me refiero.-_ declaro con una mirada inquisitiva ¡Bien! todo mi autocontrol se había ido por el caño. No era mi día definitivamente, la tome fuertemente por lo brazos.

 _-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-_ mi respiración era acelerada a causa de la rabia contenida y poco a poco apretaba más el agarre de sus brazos provocando que Astoria mordiera internamente sus mejillas para no gritar de dolor

 _-¿Ni si quiera te atreves a mencionar su nombre?-_ dijo Astoria con voz contenida.

 _-¡Dónde está! ¡Contéstame!-_ no puede evitar levantar la voz de manera que la gente del café-bar se nos quedó mirando

 _-Mira-_ señaló Astoria hacia la entrada del café donde mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarme con la silueta de Ronald Weasley que cargaba con una mochila de viaje, él por supuesto no nos había visto _–Como verás el joven y temerario Weasley viene a reclamar lo que es suyo-_ concluyó Astoria con voz burlona, a lo que dirigí mi mirada furiosa hacia ella

 _-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Astoria-_ la empuje y salí del café lo más rápido que pude.

* * *

POV Granger

Había sido un día agotador tanto física como emocionalmente, habían cambiando tanto las cosas en las últimas horas que ante mí solo tenía dos opciones:

Enfrentar lo que viniera

Huir lo más lejos posible

Mientras miraba mi rostro cansado en el espejo, me iba deshaciendo de mi ropa, que estaba llena de lodo y un poco rasgada, mis tenis y las calcetas prácticamente arruinados. Deshice la coleta maltrecha de cabello y dejé que este cayera libre por mis hombros, algunas luces miel se asomaban entre la tintura "vaya después de todo no puedes huir para siempre de quien eres, habrá algo que te recuerde las cuentas pendientes que tienes" justo estaba en ese pensamiento cuando un fuerte estruendo en la sala llamó mi atención haciéndome saltar.

Tomé mi toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo en ella y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia la sala a la cual no pude llegar pues a mitad del pequeño pasillo choqué con una fuerte figura, afiancé mi agarre a la toalla para que ésta no resbalara.

 _-¿Malfoy? ¿es…estás bien?-_ su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre, sudaba y respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido el maratón, lo que más me alertaba era la forma en que sus ojos grises casi salían de sus cuencas eso era… ¿miedo? Pero ¿a qué? …era tan obvio que no estaba bien, pero debía preguntar.

 _-Granger-_ acortó la distancia y me tomó fuertemente por los brazos, mientras me miraba como si no me hubiera visto durante años, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos que temblaban

\- _No preguntes tonterías y mejor dime ¿tú estás bien?_

 _-Sí, lo estoy…mira la ausencia de hoy-_ no pude seguir la frase porque colocó su dedo índice en mis labios

 _-No dejaré que la maldita de Greengrass se te vuelva a acercar jamás-_ ¿Astoria? _– lo vamos a resolver –_ su mirada era de auténtica preocupación solo que no entendía…

 _-¿Astoria?-_ me atreví a preguntar en voz alta

 _-Sí, esa maldita serpiente-_ dijo soltándome y empezando a caminar furiosamente hacia la cocina.

 _-Malfoy, no entiendo a qué viene ese comentario sobre Astoria-_ le dije mientras lo seguía

 _-¿Cómo no vas a enteder? ¿estuviste con ella hoy, no?_

 _-Sí pero…-_ aquí venía la parte difícil

 _-Pero ¡¿qué?! Contéstame Granger-_ di un pequeño respingo por su arranque, en verdad estaba muy alterado

 _-Tranquilízate sí, estuve hoy con Astoria porque fuimos a una excursión donde platicamos y … bueno al final me convenció de ser socio inversor en su nueva marca de ropa mágica-muggle._

 _-¿Qué?-_ se giró Malfoy hacia mí

 _-Eso… tuvimos un rato de chicas por así decirlo-_ su rostro estaba desencajado

 _-Es…¿estás hablando en serio?-_ asentí mientras afianzaba más el agarre de mi toalla ¡demonios estaba casi desnuda frente a Malfoy, qué vergüenza!

 _-Yo… será mejor que vaya a…-_ nerviosa señalé mi habitación y estaba por darme la vuelta cuando Malfoy me tomó de brazo halándome cerca de él, acortando las distancia entre nosotros de manera que nos miráramos directo a los ojos

 _-Granger…no vuelvas a preocuparme así por favor-_ su mirada era implorante mientras que la mía era de sorpresa ante lo que estaba pasando, entonces me abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía su rostro hundirse en mi cuello

\- _Eres más que mi socia, eres... mi amiga-_ era oficial mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que podía sentir su vibración hasta cabeza, esta sensación tan cálida no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

POV Malfoy

 _-¡¿Astoria Greengrass, me quieres explicar qué demonios estabas pensando cuando armaste semejante farsa?!-_ prácticamente vociferé ante una nada sorprendida Astoria

 _-De nada Draco Malfoy-_ fue lo único que respondió y tras eso se me quedó viendo fijamente … un día de estos esa maldita mujer me iba a provocar un infarto

 _-A qué vienen estos juegos Astoria ¿no te basta con el drama que se vive en Londres y ahora quieres traerlo aquí? Ah pero no ¡a mi ciudad no ¡mucho menos a mi negocio!_

 _-Te olvidas de un pequeño pero muy importante punto en tu lista, creo que el que más te interesa y ese es … no meterme con tu adorada socia ¿cierto?-_ tras dar un par de vueltas más en su oficina, me desparramé en la silla frente a su escritorio, pasándome las manos sobre el ya muy alborotado cabello.

 _-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mi oferta de matrimonio?-_ dije mirándola fijamente

 _-Draco, por mucho que tu ego esté herido sabes tan bien como yo que el llamarlo oferta de matrimonio solo nos hace ver el gran error de nuestras familias al intentar involucrarnos-_ tenía razón ¡cuánta razón tenía! Pero no dije nada solo me dediqué a analizarla, al parecer decía la verdad ¡demonios! habría sido genial poder amarla sin embargo…

 _-¡Vamos! No pongas esa cara, deberías estar contento de que Hermione Granger no se va de París, y quién sabe quizá ya hallaste a la dueña de ese bonito anillo de compromiso._

 _-Eres increíble Astoria, ¡¿Querer ser la celestina entre Hermione y …y yo?! Por favor …¿te volviste loca?_

 _-El que se volvió loco eres tú Draco, mira que si tus padres te escucharán citar obras muggles –_ se ríe- _Un Malfoy diciendo esas atrocidades…¡no quiero ni pensarlo!_ – termina diciendo en un tono muy dramático y burlón que me hace imposible aguantar una carcajada limpia. Astoria cambia su rostro a uno serio ¡Merlín esta chica parece bipolar!

 _–_ _Weasley está en París, viene por ella, así que deja de perder el tiempo evadiendo lo que sabes que no puedes. Debo aceptar que al principio pensé y me indignó creer que podrías quererla solo de rato como a todas esas muggles.-_ dijo con una leve nota de reproche _\- Pero nunca había presenciado que alguien como tú mirara con esa adoración a una mujer._

 _-Alguien como yo no debería siquiera plantearme esa situación-_ le dije amargamente

 _-No seas idiota, no tiene nada que ver con lo de haber sido mortifago-_ suspira pesadamente- _Me refiero a que en Hogwarts siempre te vi como el típico niño rico, altanero, narcisista y sin corazón. Me equivoque Draco, tú-_ dijo señalándome con su dedo índice- _tienes mucho que dar y sinceramente… Si el destino existe como nos decían en la clase de adivinación, ese mismo los puso a ti y a Hermione en esta ciudad ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

* * *

POV Granger

Venía de una cena con un cliente, esa noche en especial me había apetecido caminar, pese al frío, empiezo a creer que todo en París se vive de manera distinta ¡hasta el frío! Me detuve un momento en el puente donde hacía ya más de dos meses que Malfoy y yo nos reunimos para su propuesta….ser socios.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, quizá fue demasiado gradual, pero amaba que irrumpiera en mi casa…amaba ese cabello enmarañado y sobre todas las cosas amaba esa sonrisa

Flashback

 _-Astoria…¡estamos en medio de la nada! ¿¡cómo puedes decir siquiera que no me preocupe!?_

 _-Si es por Draco, tranquila, el te tiene mucha consideración así que no habrá problema en que por hoy se encargue de tus asuntos-_ la forma ácida en que lo dijo me hizo tensarme algo muy malo se traía Astoria entre manos…tal vez ella piense que Malfoy y yo tenemos algo pero no… o tal vez se dio cuenta que yo siento algo pero…¡ni yo sé bien que siento!

 _-Yo…-_ inhale y exhale nerviosa _\- a lo mejor tu ves mal que él vaya a mi casa pero te aseguro que no es por nada más que trabajo-_ mentí un poco pero no podía decirle a la prometida de Malfoy que él irrumpía en mi casa por quien sabe qué absurdas razones

 _-Así que va a tu casa-_ demonios, creo que no debí decir eso- _Dime Hermione-_ se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos _\- ¿Qué sientes por Draco?-_ abrí los ojos tan desmesuradamente que seguro se me saldrían de las órbitas

 _-¿Yo?_ \- apenas me salió un hilo de voz- ella seguía observándome con esos ojos verde esmeralda y entonces recordé el momento en que él le pidió que fuera su esposa, la decepción volvió a embargarme- _Astoria, él es tu prometido, yo no podría –_ entonces su repentina carcajada me dejó pasmada

 _\- ¿Draco te dijo eso? –_ bien… ya no entiendo nada

 _-No pero…-_ volvió a interrumpirme

 _-Ahora entiendo porque no fuiste a darme un tour por la ciudad-_ dijo haciendo un puchero pero luego sonrío- _si hubieras asistido te habrías enterado por mí que rechace la oferta de matrimonio de mi buen amigo Malfoy_

 _-¿Qué? –_ volvió a salirme solo un hilito de voz

 _-Así como lo oyes, la verdad es que te amo Hermione-_ tras decir eso me miró intensamente a los ojos

 _-¡Qué! –_ ahora sí que salió mi voz y Astoria solo comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón

 _-Es broma Hermione, te contaré como fue todo._

* * *

 _POV Astoria_

 _-Sé que estás en contra de lo acordado por nuestras familias pero llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y nunca me has sido indiferente-_ decía Draco mientras se acercaba mostrándome una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, en el interior de ésta estaba un hermoso anillo con incrustaciones de esmeralda. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba

 _-¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa Astoria Greengrass?-_ Draco finalmente hizo la pregunta cuando estuvo muy cerca de mí.

-No- el rostro de Draco estaba completamente desencajado, una parte de mí quería burlarse en su cara porque Astoria Greengrass no iba a caer en las redes de un insensible como ese pero otra parte de mí sabía que ese Malfoy arrogante había desaparecido hace tiempo o por lo menos estaba en proceso.

-¿¡Por qué!?- la pregunta agonizante salió de sus labios, mientras en su rostro era evidente la molestia. Bueno después de todo es un Malfoy, no está muy acostumbrado a las negativas.

-Draco, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, sé que en algún momento en el colegio te interesaste en mí pese a que "mi querida" hermana Daphne estaba tras de ti. Sé también que lo de Pansy era una pantalla, fui testigo de lo patán que fuiste con las chicas en Howgarts y…

-Astoria, yo he cambiado por si no te has dado cuenta. ¡Vamos ¿dime cuándo ibas a pensar que Granger y yo nos convirtiéramos en socios?!- sonreí levemente ante la mención de Hermione Granger, él no lo aceptaría, pero lo conocía bastante bien.

-Lo sé Draco, has cambiado y me siento orgullosa de ti. Pero sé sincero, sabes que esto es un error. Llevó menos de 24hrs en París y… ¡ya me estas pidiendo matrimonio!- sonrío de lado al tiempo que cerraba la pequeña cajita y la guardaba en su bolsillo. -Ya es tarde, vamos a encontrarnos con Granger que seguro ya nos está esperando y por nada del mundo me quiero perder mi tour- dije al tiempo que llevaba casi arrastrando a Draco fuera de su oficina

-¡Oye yo también voy a ser participe del tour!- dijo Draco en un fingido tono indignado

-Pero ella es muggle y seguro conoce más lugares divertidos que un estirado como tú- dije al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

-No sé cómo diablos fue que se me pasó por la cabeza la absurda idea de querer casarme contigo- dijo un "reflexivo" Draco

-Lo mismo digo…-le contesté con una sonrisita en el rostro.

* * *

POV Granger

 _Sabes-_ Astoria dirigió hacia mí una mirada pícara- _yo creo que sé la razón por la que Draco de la nada tomó esa determinación del matrimonio, es porque estaba asustado._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunté, pues no le encontraba sentido que por miedo a algo quisiera atarse con la primera persona que se le cruzará por el camino.

 _-A que le gustas_

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Pff ¿Ves alguna otra Hermione Granger en París? No, verdad._

Me gire para observar las bellas vistas desde la colina a la que me había llevado Astoria, estar a las afueras de la ciudad había sido buena idea pues el día estaba hermoso.

 _-No trates de evadir lo que es obvio Hermione-_ me giré a observarla, no lo quería pero mis ojos estaban llorosos _– Sé que es complicado porque estás pasando por una etapa llena de más preguntas que respuestas pero ¿no crees que esto es parte de? –_ quería responderle, ansiaba hacerlo pero es que en estos tiempos no tenía ninguna maldita respuesta ¡ninguna! _– Seré honesta contigo, tienes dos opciones: enfrentar lo que venga o volver a huir ¿Cuánto más piensas huir, Hermione?_

Fin del Flashback

Astoria tiene toda la razón, no me iría de París, una parte de mí se siente curiosa por sentir esas emociones que me provoca Malfoy, emociones que pensé jamás volvería a experimentar y menos con esa intensidad. Ya no quiero huir porque me siento en casa porque puede parecer una locura pero quiero ver esa sonrisa todos los días que me restan.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _-Hermione…-_ dijo un anonadado Ron

 _-Ronald-_ logre articular de la impresión

* * *

Nota Autora: Aquí tenemos un capítulo más...así que ese era el plan de Astoria bueno esperemos que así como es de servicial con el rubio y la castaña pueda encontrar la manera de ahuyentar a Ron de la vida de este par que poco a poco van acercándose más. Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos :)


	8. Encuentros Desafortunados

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 8 **Encuentros Desafortunados**

POV Granger

Estaba decidida, era jugarse el todo o nada y sinceramente estaba cansada de perderme la vida por mis constantes inseguridades, París representaba un nuevo rumbo y yo definitivamente quería caminar ese nuevo sendero a lado de Draco Malfoy, mi socio, mi amigo y quizás….solo quizá algo más.

Con este pensamiento me gire para ir en busca del rubio cuando frente a mí estaba una silueta que conocía perfectamente.

 _-Hermione…-_ dijo un anonadado Ron

 _-Ronald-_ logre articular de la impresión

* * *

POV Malfoy

Hace mucho que no tomaba un buen trago de whiskey de fuego pero... ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba!

 _-Deja de dar vueltas como león enjaulado-_ decía Astoria al momento de entrar en mi oficina.

 _-No tengo tiempo para tus sermones querida Astoria-_ solté con fastidio, ella solo se limitó a reír a lo cual le dirigí una mirada asesina

 _-Solo estas molesto porque te quité la venda de los ojos Draco Malfoy_

Maldita, maldita y mil veces maldita.

Desde que tuve esa plática con Astoria y me enteré de su treta para juntarme con Granger, esa idea no ha dejado mi mente. Mucho menos cuando tras analizar las cosas me percaté de un pequeño detalle… ¡lo tremendamente sexy que lucía Hermione Granger envuelta en esa pequeña toalla color arena!Debo aceptar que habían pasado ya varias noches que soñaba con poder repetir ese instante, tomarla nuevamente entre mis brazos, besarla hasta que se nos acabará el aire y ….

 _-¡Ay vamos Draco! no pudo ser tan malo, deberías agradecer_ me

 _-Yo no estoy mal por eso, ok_ \- ni yo me la creía

 _-Nooo para nada, solamente no dejas de fantasear con ella desde que la viste semidesnuda en su apartamento_ \- al escuchar esto mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas por la impresión

 _-¿¡Qué!?_

 _-Hermione me platicó de ese "pequeño" incidente ¿crees que no sé que todo este tiempo has estado entrando como un poseso a su casa?-_ soltó de manera burlona

 _-¿Desde cuando tú y Granger son tan cercanas?-_ tenía que desviar a toda costa el tema

 _-Eso ya es historia vieja Draco… mejor dime ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Porque sinceramente no creo que aguantes demasiado antes de encerrarte con ella a hacer cochinadas en la bodega de antigüedades_ \- apreté las mandíbulas, me sentía furioso al ser descubierto.

 _-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia si planeo o no encerrar a Granger en la bodega-_ solté aún con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas

 _-Tan terco mi amigo-_ palmeo mi espalda- _solo recuerda que Ronald Weasley está en París y tarde que temprano se va a topar con ella…de ti depende que la dejes ir-_ tras un guiño salió de la oficina.

Es cierto, Weasley estaba en París, yo mismo lo había visto aquella tarde en el café. Inconscientemente apreté mis puños hasta que la presión fue tanta que sentí como me clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Definitivamente no podía permitir eso, no sin antes asegurarme que esto que sentía por ella era real.

* * *

POV Granger

Mis mayores temores se habían vuelto realidad, ese pasado me había alcanzado, estaba frente a mí con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par al igual que yo sin poder creer que por fin nos enfrentaríamos.

Pero… ¡no podía no aún no! ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿¡por qué!?

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, esa opresión regresaba a mi cuerpo, me sentía ahogarme. Ron dio un paso vacilante hacia enfrente cuando como una autómata salí huyendo en dirección contraria, mientras oía tras de mí sus pasos acelerados.

Las lágrimas nublaban de poco a poco mi vista, corrí directo a un callejón que conocía perfectamente. Era aquel que me llevaba a mi café a ese santuario donde podía pensar y dejarme llevar por la música que sonaba dentro, aceleré lo más que pude, rompiéndose el tacón de mi zapatilla y haciéndome aterrizar en el suelo, casi al instante me levanté pues los pasos de Ron se escuchaban peligrosamente cerca.

 _-¡Hermione regresa!-_ fue lo último que alcance a escuchar

Entré al café y ante las miradas atónitas de la gente me dirigí hacia los sanitarios, tras entrar en uno de los cúbicos resbale hacia el suelo, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Llevaba alrededor de una hora para cuando Granger había hecho acto de presencia en el café. Me apetecía salir de esa oficina porque prácticamente ¡mes estaba ahogando! y la presencia de Astoria no me ayudaba en lo absoluto. Claro que el momento de relajación había terminado cuando vi aquellos aterrorizados ojos miel, el aspecto que Granger tenía había provocado que varios clientes del lugar se le quedaran mirando con curiosidad al contrario de la mirada que yo tenía que era de auténtica preocupación. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y blanco, uno de sus zapatos estaba roto y sus rodillas estaban sangrando. Casi al momento en que ella caminó directo a los servicios me levanté de mi taburete en la barra y me dirigí hacia ella para averiguar qué diablos le había pasado.

Cuando entre en el servicio de mujeres pude darme cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí sola, podía escuchar sus sollozos, así que camine lentamente hacía el cubículo de donde provenía.

 _-Hermione-_ toqué levemente la puerta, al instante pegó un grito, lo cual me hizo a mí pegar un brinco hacia atrás. _– Hermione, soy Draco ¿estás bien?-_ ¡bravo Draco! Es obvio que no está bien, que pregunta tan tonta

- _Draco-_ sonó amortiguada su voz dolida

 _-Por favor Granger abre la puerta_ \- casi supliqué

 _-Me gusta…cuando me dices Hermione-_ contestó al otro lado de la puerta, lo cual hizo que una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se dibujara en mi rostro.

 _-Hermione ¿podrías por favor abrir la puerta?-_ escuché como lentamente se acercaba a la puerta y segundos después el seguro de la misma había cedido, mostrándome la figura de Granger. Me dolió el pecho cuando la vi vulnerable, tan pequeña y tan temerosa que en ese momento juré, haría pagar bien caro a quien se hubiera atrevido a alterarla de ese modo.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te paso Hermione? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-_ sus ojos se acuaron

 _-Soy una cobarde-_ y se aferró a mi cuello mientras su llanto de hacía presente

 _-Sabes que eres todo menos una cobarde-_ le respondí mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda en un intento por reconfortarla

 _-Él está en París…y yo…yo no pude enfrentarlo ¡Por Merlín! Él sabe que estoy en París-_ así que el inevitable encuentro con Ronald había ocurrido. Si ese mal nacido se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima no iba a vivir para contarlo

 _-Hermione-_ me aleje para poder ver su rostro- _¿Weasley te hizo esto? Dime la verdad-_ ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras mordía fuertemente su labio – _Mírame-_ ella volvió sus ojos rojos de llanto hacia mí

 _-Corrí antes de que pudiera decir más…corrí mucho y tropecé casi al llegar aquí-_ confesó avergonzada

Cuando estuvo más calmada pedí a una de las empleadas del café si nos podrían proporcionar un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de Granger. La tomé de la cintura para sentarla en el área de lavabos, estaba preparando un algodón con agua oxigenada cuando la sonrisita pintada en su rostro me hizo interrumpir mi tarea.

 _-¿Qué?-_ la miré expectante

 _-Malfoy, eres mago ¿por qué utilizar todo esto?-_ le regalé una media sonrisa

 _-He visto esto en algunas series muggles y la verdad siempre he querido hacerlo_ \- si mis padres me escucharán seguro me desheredan.

 _-¿Curar una fea herida sangrante?-_ negué con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro

 _-Me refiero a la parte en la que alivio con mi toque la suave piel de una bonita joven-_ las palabras solo salieron de mi boca sin un filtro pero sin lugar a dudas era la verdad. Las mejillas de Granger se tiñeron de un suave color rosa.

 _-Oh, ya veo-_ y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndola ver encantadora.

Continué con la curación ante la atenta mirada de Granger, que pasaba de la herida hacia mi rostro y de vez en cuando al encontrarse nuestras miradas ambos sonreíamos.

 _-Lista señorita-_ le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar de los lavabos

 _-Gracias-_ mordió su labio nuevamente _\- Gracias, Draco_

Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien, me gustaba, sin problema podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 _-Para servirte, Hermione-_ una auténtica sonrisa asomó por mi rostro.

* * *

POV Granger

 _-¡Buenos días señorita Hermione Granger! Traje un delicioso café para ti-_ dijo una emocionada Astoria mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

 _-Gracias Astoria ¿a qué se debe ese tan buen humor tuyo?-_ ella solo frunció levemente el ceño

 _-Lo dices como si siempre estuviera amargada-_ debía tener cuidado con ella porque podía ser un poco susceptible a los comentarios.

 _-No para nada, solo que hoy brillas-_ a lo que Astoria amplió su sonrisa

 _-Yo diría que la que brilla es otra ¿no es así Hermione?_

 _-¿Te contó Malfoy?-_ solté de manera molesta y no porque fuera malo que Astoria supiera lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Solo que me parecía mejor que yo fuera la que le platicara esas cosas a mi amiga…¡cielos! si alguien me escuchara pensaría que estoy siendo celosa y posesiva con la pequeña Astoria.

 _-Así que hay algo que contar-_ preguntó enarcando una ceja

 _-Ya te platicó, verdad-_ solté insegura

 _-Negativo, ni una palabra. Ya sabes como es Draco, pero es que hoy él sí que brilla, tiene esa estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro parece…_

Justo en ese instante un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera de la oficina seguido de la voz intimidante de Malfoy.

 _-Te lo advierto, como te atrevas a acercarte a ella, no vas a vivir para contarlo ¡eso te lo aseguro Ronald Weasley!_

* * *

 _Siguiente Capítulo_

 _-Te busqué por todas partes, por tanto tiempo-_ continúo diciendo, mientras su rostro mostraba incredulidad ante todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

 _-Ron, yo te expliqué en la carta… no debiste dejar de lado tu vida para venir por mí-_ él solo trago en seco, suspiró sonoramente y bajó la mirada al suelo con los puños fuertemente apretados.

 _-¿Por qué?...-_ sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta ¡era la pregunta del millón!

* * *

Nota Autora:

Aquí tenemos un capítulo más :D ¿Qué pasará con Ron y Hermione? ¡esa es la pregunta del millón! Agradezco sus reviews, follows y favoritos, ya saben con toda confianza pueden opinar sobre lo que les ha parecido la historia. Saludos :)


	9. Enfrentándote

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 9 **Enfrentándote**

POV Granger

Mi mirada y la de Astoria se encontraron, ambas nos levantamos de nuestros lugares dirigiéndonos fuera de la oficina donde encontramos a un muy amenazante Malfoy empuñando su varita contra Ronald quien también se encontraba en posición de ataque.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Era inútil pensar que podía mantener a Granger al margen de este encuentro cuando al estúpido de Weasley se le había ocurrido pelear al mero estilo muggle armando todo este alboroto.

 _-¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?-_ intervino molesta Astoria

 _-No te metas Astoria-_ le dije tajante

 _-¿Qué no me meta? Están destrozando tu negocio y quieres que nos quedemos tan tranquilas_

 _-Hermione tenemos que hablar-_ dijo autoritariamente Weasley, cosa que hizo mi sangre hervir por lo que me giré y propiné un puñetazo en la mandíbula de la comadreja quien a su vez soltó su varita misma que me encargue de esconder.

 _-¡Draco! ¡Ron! No por favor_ -grito agónicamente Granger

-¿Draco? ¡Y a que se debe la confianza que le tienes a éste! ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí Hermione!?- prácticamente escupió las palabras mientras veía como el rostro de Granger pasaba al de un auténtico pavor

 _-¿¡Draco, pero qué demonios haces!?_ \- gritó Astoria, mientras ayudaba a Weasley a levantarse

 _-Hermione-_ alcanzó a decir Weasley antes de limpiarse con el ante brazo la sangre que brotaba de su labio y se abalanzará contra mí tomándome completamente desprevenido y propinándome un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

 _-¡Draco!-_ alcance a escuchar el grito de Hermione, quien de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a mi lado, tomando con cuidado mi rostro

 _-Estoy bien, Granger-_ ella sonrío suavemente y dirigió su mirada molesta hacia Weasley

 _-Hablemos Ron–_ dijo seriamente Granger, al tiempo que se levantaba e invitaba a salir de las instalaciones a la maldita comadreja.

 _-¡Esa es mi chica!-_ dijo una orgullosa Astoria

 _-No lo sé Astoria, no me tranquiliza que esté sola con él-_ dije mientras una opresión se hacía presente en mi pecho

 _-Tranquilo Draco, ella sabe lo que hace-_ dijo Astoria muy segura.

* * *

POV Granger

Permanecimos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Supuse que en cuanto nos encontráramos a solas se pondría a reclamarme como un loco pero se encontraba ahí ante mí con la respiración visiblemente agitada, el rostro asombrado y lleno de confusión.

 _-Estás…estás cambiada-_ dijo sin salir de su asombro, a lo que solo pude asentir y morderme el labio ¡maldita manía!

 _-Te busqué por todas partes, por tanto tiempo-_ continúo diciendo, mientras su rostro mostraba incredulidad ante todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

 _-Ron, yo te expliqué en la carta… no debiste dejar de lado tu vida para venir por mí-_ él solo trago en seco, suspiró sonoramente y bajó la mirada al suelo

 _-¿Por qué?-_ sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta ¡era la pregunta del millón!

* * *

POV Malfoy

 _-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-_ me dirigí hacia Astoria mientras daba vueltas por mi oficina como león enjaulado.

 _-¿Te puedes calmar un minuto, por favor?-_ contestó una fastidiada Astoria

 _-No, ¡no puedo! –prácticamente le grite en la cara a Astoria_

* * *

POV Granger

Miré al suelo, no podía soportar la idea de romper en pedazos su corazón ante lo inminente… porque ante todo era mi amigo.

 _-No te diré que cambié porque eso es natural es parte de crecer, tu lo has hecho también._ – mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior- _Fueron estos deseos inconclusos que tenía, los había olvidado por completo hasta que un día simplemente no pude más._

 _-Nunca me hablaste de esos deseos-_ dijo con reproche- _Sabes que …-_ titubeo un poco haciendo el amago de irse pero se giro nuevamente hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos _\- Sé que soy un insensible, hasta un idiota pero si hubieras confiado en mí habría hecho lo que fuera para que cumplieras todo aquello que querías-_ dijo con voz entrecortada, apreté mis manos en puño, él no tenía idea de cómo me sentía y ahora trataba de hacerme sentir miserable.

 _\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mientras ayudábamos a Harry en la guerra ó cuando tú estabas ayudando valientemente en Sortilegios Weasley mientras por las noches te derrumbabas ante la pérdida de tu hermano? –_ al escuchar esto bajó la mirada- _No es un reproche Ron, tú me necesitabas y en su momento Harry nos necesitó, era lo que tenía que hacer y créeme que lo hice de corazón._ –suspiré frustrada _-Es solo que después de eso parece que dejaste de verme como mujer para transformarme en tu tabla de salvación. Tirabas tan fuerte de mí que me estabas hundiendo en tu propia desesperación.-_ Ron levanto su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

* * *

 _POV Malfoy_

 _-Sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que te haces llamar su amiga mientras estás aquí tan campante mientras ella está allá afuera soportando las sandeces de la idiota comadreja-_ dije bastante exasperado

 _-Hermione es una mujer valiente y se hace respetar, por eso estoy tranquila_

 _-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-_ detuve mi andar y me cruce de brazos

 _-Porque si alguna vez te hubieras propasado con ella, no sé…por ejemplo cuando irrumpiste en su casa mientras estaba en toalla seguramente Hermione te hubiera roto los dientes, por esa razón-_ ahí vamos de nuevo con lo de la toalla ¿acaso no habría día que Astoria no se burlará de ese suceso?

 _-Y tú seguramente lo hubieras disfrutado ¿verdad?-_ le contesté indignado

 _-No seas celoso, no pienso quitarte a tu adorada Granger-_ dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta

 _-¿¡Me vas a dejar aquí así como estoy!?-_ pregunté dolido

 _-¿Lo dices por ese ojo negro? tú solito te lo buscaste al ponerte en papel de cavernícola con Weasley…Además apuesto a que disfrutarás más que las manos de cierta castaña alivien tu dolor ¿no? –_ finalmente se retiró dejándome solo con mi dolor ¡que mala amiga es esa Greengrass! aunque he de aceptar que me agradaba bastante la visión de una Granger curando mi ojo.

* * *

POV Granger

Por fin estaba en casa…me recargué en la puerta de entrada y resbalé lentamente hacia el suelo, no podía evitarlo las lágrimas brotaban solas una tras otra, esa opresión se extendía de mi pecho hasta el estomago.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Lo había hecho de nuevo, había irrumpido en su casa sin permiso y no lo lamentaba porque al verla en aquel estado jamás me hubiera perdonado dejarla pasar por esto sola. Granger estaba derrumbándose, esa fortaleza construida por años se estaba cayendo a pedazos era lógico que se sintiera tan perdida.

Lentamente me aproxime hacía ella, me senté a su lado, la acomodé entre mis brazos, ella aferró sus delgados brazos a mi cuerpo, su sollozo se había convertido en llanto, uno tan lastimero que me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas en contra de mi voluntad,

 _-Duele tanto_ \- dijo entre hipidos

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué tan consciente se encontraba ella en ese momento pero mi decisión era firme, la reconfortaría.

 _-Lo sé, la única manera de liberarte de ello es sacarlo de ti_

 _-No me gusta ser una llorona_

 _-Todos odiamos llorar pero a veces es necesario_

Y entonces Granger se entregó al llanto.

* * *

POV Granger

Estos días habían sido agotadores, pero finalmente esta mañana ssentía que un gran peso se desvanecía de mí.

 _-Y bien ¿en qué términos quedaron?-_ una voz profunda dijo tras de mí al mismo tiempo que di un respingo, pues no me esperaba su presencia.

 _-¡Malfoy! Me asustaste, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí-_ el rubio me miraba con expresión inescrutable

 _-Te ves feliz-_ dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos

 _-No sé si feliz pero me siento liberada-_ su mirada ahora pasaba a la confusión

 _-¿Liberada? Entonces tú y Weasley…-_ preguntó Malfoy con lo que parecía ¿entusiasmo?

* * *

Flashback

 _-Siempre fuiste más valiente que Harry y yo juntos-_ sonrío tristemente y desvió la mirada hacia el vacío como recordando cuando éramos solo unos niños.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero fue un largo muy largo silencio entre los dos hasta que Ron lo rompió.

 _-Debo confesar que entre mis más grandes inseguridades ha estado el hecho de que en algún momento te dieras cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti-_ me partió el corazón escuchar como su voz se quebraba ante ésta confesión _– Siempre ayudándome, siempre aconsejándome. –_ frunció levemente el ceño _-No te lo niego, fue una cómoda manera de vivir. Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la tormenta que veía en tu mirada perdida._

 _-Tú…-_ no pude terminar la frase porque intervino nuevamente

 _-Ginny me lo decía y no paró de advertirme que esto nos lastimaba a ambos.-_ Ronald realmente estaba luchando por retener sus lágrimas

- _Perdóname Herms, perdóname por ser tan cobarde-_ no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 _-Ron…discúlpame por irme así sin decir nada-_ me interrumpió nuevamente

 _-Lo necesitabas-_ dijo al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada de entendimiento.

– _Vine con la firme intención de llevarte a mi lado pero cuando te encontré aquella noche_ \- su mirada se perdió en el recuerdo de aquella noche que nos encontramos- _todo el terror que se reflejó en tu mirada a causa de mi presencia, me hizo comprender muchas cosas –_ tomó asiento en la banqueta mientras yo lo imitaba.

- _Comprendí que quizá no soy yo el hombre de tu vida, Herms –_ dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro pecoso. Aquella sonrisita que hacía cuando éramos unos niños de primer grado. Baje mi vista a mi regazo y mordí nuevamente mi labio para finalmente confesarle lo que venía sintiendo durante todo este tiempo.

 _\- Quizá no soy yo la mujer de tu vida, Ron- le dije al tiempo que_ soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras miraba al cielo.

Lo observé atentamente, Ronald mi amigo, ese era el que estaba en ese momento teniendo esa charla conmigo, lo había extrañado tanto.

Fin del flashback

* * *

 _-Nunca se trato de Weasley, siempre fuiste tú y esa idea de sentir que le estabas fallando por no quererlo como antes-_ dijo Malfoy con un semblante de comprensión

 _-Me sentía egoísta- respondí rehuyendo mi mirada de él_

 _-Pero no lo fuiste- asevero_

 _-Gracias por estar ahí…ayer-_ dije al tiempo que me sentaba en mi sofá. Malfoy imitó sentándose a mi lado, lo cual me hizo girarme hacía él notando su ojo completamente negro a causa del golpe que le propino Ron.

– _Draco, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ese ojo luce muy mal-_ el solo sonrío negando con la cabeza

 _-Soy bastante consciente de ello pero la traidora de Astoria prefirió ir a auxiliar a Weasley en vez de ¡a mí! Su amigo de toda la vida ¿puedes creerlo?-_ no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su falsa indignación- No hay nada que agradecer Granger, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- a lo que asentí sonrojándome por esa mirada acero intenso posándose en mí.

 _-Creo que ha llegado el momento de pagarle el favor por curarme señor Malfoy-_ le di mi mejor sonrisa

 _-Me parece bien señorita Granger, solo tengo una petición_

 _-¿Cuál será?-_ arquee mi ceja en espera de cualquier idea absurda que pasará por la mente de mi rubio favorito

 _-Que sea al estilo muggle por favor_

Ambos reímos mientras lo llevaba de la mano hacía el baño donde tenía un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios.

* * *

Flashback

 _-¿Qué?-_ dijo mientras me miraba de reojo

 _-Sabes…siempre serás mi amor no platónico de adolescente-_ le dije sonriendo a lo que Ron se sonrojó

 _-¡Basta Herms!-_ dijo al tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos- _no tienes que recordarme que Diggory era tu amor platónico ¡No parabas de alabar todo lo que hacía! Acabe conociendo varios detalles de su vida que no tenía ni por qué- dijo al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza tratando de borrar el recuerdo- Sabes que eres algo así como lo que los muggles llaman una stalker… Solo espero no hagas lo mismo con Malfoy ¡eh!-_ ambos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi amigo

-¿¡Cómo sabes que..!?- nuevamente me interrumpió

- _Solo mira la bienvenida que me dio Malfoy cuando llegue aquí para buscarte y conste que intenté no hacerlo de malas maneras-_ sonreí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

\- _Siempre serás mi amor de adolescente, Herms-_ dijo abrazándome y depositando un tierno beso en mi coronilla.

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Nota Autora: Una disculpa a todos y todas los seguidores del fic por cuestiones de trabajo no pude actualizar hasta el día de hoy, y debido a este ritmo de trabajo lo más seguro es que pueda adelantar hasta dentro de dos semanas ¡no me maten por favor! :S lo que sí es un hecho es que continuaré la historia hasta tenerles listo el desenlace. Mil gracias por sus follows, likes, mensajes, reviews :D Saludos


	10. Alguna vez deseaste tanto algo

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 10 **Alguna vez deseaste tanto algo…**

POV Granger

Al paso que iba ni siquiera una buena manicura iba a salvar la salud de mis uñas, este día que parecía como cualquier otro en realidad no lo era para nada.

- _Bueno no es como si Voldemort cobrara venganza desde la muerte solo porque entre un Malfoy y una hija de muggles surgió algo ¿no?_ \- dijo Astoria mientras tomaba mis manos para evitar que siguiera masacrando mis uñas, a lo que suspiré pesadamente.

 _-Tranquila, estoy segura que esta noche todo saldrá muy bien, además aún no te va a presentar oficialmente con los señores Malfoy ¡de verdad ellos sí que dan miedo! –_ Astoria paró su palabrería al ver mi cara pasar del susto al horror- _creo que mejor te dejo para que termines pronto de clasificar la nueva colección y así Draco no me culpe de que llegues tarde a su cita_ \- dicho esto Astoria se marchó seguramente con la firme idea de ir a atormentar al pobre Malfoy. Entre más la conozco llegó a la conclusión de que Astoria es como aquella hermana pequeña que él siempre quiso tener, bueno una hermana muy loca, he de aceptar.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Sí, tenía muchas reuniones pendientes con prospectos interesados en nuestras colecciones pero daba igual, hoy … no era un día como otros, definitivamente.

Flashback

- _¡Auch, Granger sé más delicada! No recuerdo haber masacrado tu rodilla mientras la curaba-_ siempre pensé que el toque de Granger sería algo delicado como sus manos delgadas y pequeñas. Pero ¡no! tenía que tener la mano más pesada que esos muggles gigantes que jugaban a golpearse en un escenario… algo así

- _Es lo que hay mi estimado amigo-_ espera, ese tono ¿me estaba reprochando algo?

 _-Suéltalo Granger-_ dije resignado ¡Total! ya estaba masacrándome el rostro.

Ella se tomo su tiempo, mordió ese labio suyo tan suave a la vista, tan tentador, luego dirigió su mirada entre molesta y divertida, ok estoy confundido ¿qué significa esa mirada?

- _Ron me dijo que tú fuiste quien inició la pelea-_ pff maldita comadreja ¿Acaso eso no podía quedar entre nosotros? ¡No! se reconcilia con ella y lo primero que hace es ir a llorar bajo sus faldas ¡Cobarde!

- _¿No dices nada?-_ Granger seguía mirándome fijamente, entonces me incline más hasta quedar a unos milímetros de su rostro, de esos labios tan…

- _Puede…que yo diera el primer golpe, sí_ \- podía sentir su respiración acelerada y su aroma a vainilla invadiendo todo mi espacio personal. Lentamente mis manos viajaron hacia su fina cintura, pude sentir el respingo de su cuerpo ante mi toque, pude sentir esa finas manos posarse en mi pecho, lo sabía su toque era tan suave, subí lentamente una de mis manos hacia su rostro estaba solo a unos milímetros del paraíso…

- _Herms, soy Ronald, vengo a despedirme, ¡abre por favor!_

Y el paraíso se convirtió en el infierno con la horrible voz de Weasley y sus toquidos de maniaco a la puerta.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

- _Sí que te pegó fuerte-_ y como en esa ocasión llega esa molesta voz a arruinar mi momento perfecto, despego los ojos de la ventana y me dirijo hacia una muy desocupada y metiche Astoria.

- _¿Qué se te ofrece Astoria?-_ la aludida solo frunció el ceño en falsa indignación

- _¿Así me tratas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡Ja!_

- _Gracias Astoria por todos tus enredos y por casi causarme un ataque cuando desapareciste a Granger._

- _Debía jugar rudo porque si esperábamos a que ustedes se decidieran par de lentos entonces seguramente nos hubiera alcanzado la Tercer Guerra Mágica-_ solté un bufido.

- _De todos modos sé que aunque no lo aceptes estás agradecido-_ y me regaló una de sus radiantes sonrisas que inevitablemente me contagió

- _No te pareces nada a los Greengrass-_ confesé lo que llevaba pensando desde que estábamos en el colegio. Astoria suavizó su sonrisa y se sentó en el marco de la ventana donde anteriormente me encontraba yo.

- _El abuelo dice que me parezco a mamá_ \- suspiró melancólica- _"Toda una decepción como tu madre"_ \- dijo imitando el tono petulante de su abuela materna.

- _¿La extrañas?_ \- Astoria desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje de París

- _Era pequeña cuando todo ocurrió, los pocos recuerdos que tengo los atesoro. Ella era diferente, me hace creer que lo vale la pena puede surgir hasta en el lugar más fangoso_ -me aproxime a ella y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla.

- _Sabes quizá la maldición se rompa al comprometerte con Weasley, creo que hacen una bonita pareja de entrometidos-_ Astoria se giró para verme como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza

- _¿Weasley? ¡Te volviste loco! Yo tengo mis intereses fijos en Diggory_ -dijo al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

- _Di…¿¡Diggory!? Pero tú ni lo conoces_

- _Ya sé pero sí que conocí a su primo Cedric y si llevan la misma genética…_ \- ¡por Merlín! esa sonrisita solo podía significar problemas.

- _Astoria ¿¡qué demonios estás tramando ahora!?_

Era definitivo esta mujer me iba a sacar canas verdes

* * *

POV Astoria

 _-¡Muy buenos y felices días Herms!-_ entré sin avisar a la oficina que le correspondía a Hermione pero no había rastro de ella a lo cual mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más pues si este par no se encontraba en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo seguramente habrían pasado una noche loca. Justo estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando un ruido proveniente del despacho de Draco llamó mi atención.

Al entrar las cortinas estaban corridas y la oscuridad era tal que apenas podía distinguir un bulto en el sillón que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación, me acerqué lentamente y con toda la intención de sorprender e incomodar a la dulce parejita, conté mentalmente 1,2 y abrí de un tirón las cortinas.

- _¡Vaya no sabía que tuvieran esa fantasía de hacerlo en su lugar de trabajo!-_ dije burlona, pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi a Draco muy enojado incorporarse del sillón sin Hermione, lo cual definitivamente no era buena señal.

 _-¡Qué demonios! ¿Astoria? ¿¡Qué haces loca!?-_ dijo al tiempo que tallaba sus ojos, pues la luz le molestaba.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-_ fue lo único que atiné a preguntar

 _-Pues por si no lo recuerdas aquí es mi lugar de trabajo-_ contestó molesto

 _-Ya sabes a qué me refiero Draco, no te hagas el tonto-_ le respondí molesta- _¿Dónde está Herms?-_ en ese momento Draco se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio, evitando lo más posible el contacto visual conmigo.

- _Yo qué voy a saber, no soy su guardián-_ se limitó a contestar , pero en el tono de su voz sabía que le dolía lo que estaba diciendo.

- _Draco-_ me acerque lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a él- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_ en su mirada había decepción- _Dime por favor, no me gusta verte así-_ Draco tomó asiento nuevamente en el sillón y yo a un lado de él.

- _¿Alguna vez deseaste tanto algo…que cuando ocurre no es lo que te esperabas?_

* * *

Flashback

POV Granger

Bien, el día laboral había terminado y ahora estaba en la sala de mi pequeño apartamento tomando mi bolso para ir a encontrarme con Malfoy para nuestra cita…sí, nuestra primera cita oficial.

No tenía porqué estar así tan ¿nerviosa? Digo ya en varias ocasiones había salido con Malfoy, estuvo acompañándome en mis momentos más críticos, debería haber ya algún grado de confianza ¿no?

Estaba justo frente a las puertas del lujoso restaurant donde nos hicimos socios, alisé mi vestido por milésima vez…

* * *

POV Malfoy

El día laboral había terminado y me encontraba esperando a Granger en aquel restaurant elegante donde nos habíamos hecho socios. Fue entonces cuando la vi caminar hacia a mí, con ese vaivén de caderas envueltas en ese vestido negro ¡ese maldito vestido negro que me había hecho perder la cabeza desde que se lo puso la primera vez!

 _-Hola-_ dijo una tímida Hermione, el rubor que se pintaba en sus mejillas la hacía ver adorable.

 _-Permíteme ayudarte-_ le dije al tiempo que me levantaba para acomodarle la silla y pudiera sentarse cómodamente.

 _-Gracias-_ susurró al momento que yo regresaba a mi lugar.

- _Buenas noches Sr. Malfoy, ahora que ha llegado su acompañante ¿gusta que sirvamos la cena?-_ ese era el mesero quien llegaba justo a tiempo para llenar este extraño silencio que se estaba formando entre Hermione y yo.

 _-Por supuesto-_ contesté como autómata ante la incrédula mirada de Hermione. Algo me decía que debía relajarme y no tratar de controlar cada paso de la cita, pero por más que la parte lógica llegará a esa conclusión mi cerebro no parecía captarlo y la ansiedad crecía a cada minuto que pasaba.

* * *

POV Granger

Así transcurrió la cena entre monosílabos y una cena impuesta por Malfoy quien al parecer tenía todo fríamente calculado tanto así que mi opinión al parecer no tenía la menor importancia. El colmo de todo fue cuando una conocida pareja sangre pura llegó al restaurante y Malfoy prácticamente se escondió detrás de la carta, con el estúpido pretexto de que me iba a recomendar un postre ¿postre? Pff porque no lo dice de una vez le da vergüenza que lo vean con una…con alguien como yo.

Lo bueno de para Malfoy yo fuera una persona no grata de mostrar a la sociedad mágica raza pura fue que salimos del restaurant, terminando esa patética cena de mentiras, íbamos caminando por las frías calles de París que cada vez se sentían más frías y traté de ser razonable pero no pude evitar quedarme quieta.

 _-¿Pasa algo?-_ pregunto Malfoy al tiempo que se detenía

 _-Es lo que yo quisiera saber-_ salió algo ruda mi voz a lo que él frunció el ceño.

 _-No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?-_ dijo mientras regresaba los pasos que se había adelantado a mí cuando frené bruscamente.

 _-A esta clase de cita, es que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, todo fue tan…frío, no se compara con..-_ en ese momento Draco me interrumpió.

* * *

POV Malfoy

 _-¡Oh lamento mucho que la cita no haya estado a la altura de sus exigencias señorita Granger! Quizás preferirías ir con la comadreja a uno de esos lugares de poca categoría y entretenerte con sus chistes tontos.-_ solté ácidamente, pues muy en el fondo sabía que esta cita era crucial y seguramente la compararía y ¡claro me compararía con él!

 _-¡No hables así de Ron!-_ mi sangre hirvió en el momento en que la leona sacó las garras por ese desaliñado sujeto.

 _-Entonces no me equivoco ¿verdad?-_ dije desilusionado a lo que Hermione dio un paso hacia mí mientras inconscientemente yo daba un paso para alejarme de ella

 _-Draco, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que bueno al menos quería sentir que tomabas en cuenta mi opinión ¡no que me impusieras las cosas como tu padre!_

 _-¡Te prohíbo que hables de mi familia, yo no me he metido con tus inútiles padres muggles!-_ bien, lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás.

 _-¡Mis padres no son ningunos inútiles!_ – contestó evidentemente molesta

-¡Todos los muggles son unos inútiles! – estaba fuera de mis casillas y sabía que difícilmente podría regresar a un punto neutral, era como si todo el desagrado que sentía por Granger en la escuela se manifestará en ese preciso instante.

 _-Pensé que tu concepto de los muggles había cambiado ahora que al parecer vives muy cómodo en nuestro mundo-_ respondió mordaz.

 _-Bueno las mujeres son algo de lo que no me podría quejar, me extraña que una insufrible sabelotodo como tú no pudiera descifrarlo-_ Hermione solo mordía sus labio mientras me miraba con furia pero aún el veneno que se esparcía dentro de mí no encontraba la salida que deseaba por lo que proseguí con mi verborrea- _Solo son unas simples sangres sucias-_ en ese instante Hermione abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

-T _uve suficiente de esto, no puedo seguir …todo fue un error. Un vil mortífago y una sangre sucia no pueden coexistir no importa lo mucho que cambien los tiempos.-_ el escucharla aseverar esas palabras se sintió como un gancho al estómago, pero mi maldito orgullo Malfoy era más fuerte.

 _-Así es-_ entonces me di la vuelta y me fui imitando los movimientos de Granger.

Fin Flashback

* * *

POV Astoria

Ver a Hermione observando hacia ventana con la mirada perdida me partía el corazón.

- _Herms, lo lamento tanto. ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar que quizá esta discusión entre ustedes tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano para cerrar ese ciclo que se dijeran todo eso antes de avanzar?-_ Hermione rio amargamente.

 _-¿Avanzar? –_ separó su mirada del cristal y pude ver cuanto pesaba la desilusión en su mirada. - _Astoria dime ¿quién podría avanzar a una relación si nos odiamos de este modo?-_ dijo Hermione desesperada.

 _-Ustedes no se odian, de hecho creo que ustedes se aman pero tienen miedo de dar ese paso, incluso me atrevo a decir que se aman desde mucho antes que volvieran a encontrarse. –_ esperaba que alguno de los dos entrara en razón y fueran capaces de superar su orgullo.

- _Draco por favor no dejes ir de nuevo tu felicidad.-_ Draco solo observaba fijamente el vaso vacío donde había estado bebiendo wiskey de fuego.

* * *

POV Granger

Después mi conversación con Astoria decidí ir al lugar que había sido mi refugio durante mis primeras semanas en París.

Llevaba una semana evitando a Malfoy, no es que no lo quisiera ver ¡era lo que más deseaba! Pero después de la cita infernal, todo aquello que nos gritamos…no tenía la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara y ¿después que? ¿Sería el adiós? Yo ni siquiera estaba segura si quería un adiós.

Tomé asiento en mi mesa de siempre que afortunadamente estaba vacía, tomé una servilleta y comencé a dibujar garabatos con un bolígrafo muggle que siempre cargaba, sonaba aquella canción, aquella que cantaba con tanto anhelo en aquel momento en que volví a encontrarlo…

- _Sabía que te encontraría por aquí-_ esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, aferré el bolígrafo a mi mano y me concentré en aquel garabato como si se tratará de la mayor obra de arte del siglo.

 _-Yo…yo nunca pensé que fueras menos que Ronald-_ trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlar mis lágrimas mientras seguía garabateando firmemente. _-Solo quería una cita en la que fuéramos solo tu y yo como ha sido todo este tiempo, sin las sombras de la guerra ni los prejuicios de la sangre_ \- el silencio que reinaba entre ambos me rompía de poco a poco aún así junté todo mi valor y lo enfrenté con la mirada, al hacerlo me encontré a Draco mirándome fijamente con los ojos cristalinos, Draco Malfoy el insensible sangre pura estaba ahí frente a mí a punto de desmoronarse.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Ver a Granger en ese estado me hacía sentir el hombre más miserable de la tierra, jugué sucio, utilice los recuerdos que más le dolían para evadir mi propia inseguridad con respecto a mis sentimientos por ella. Porque no me quedé atrás ¡yo también huía de mi pasado, de mi familia, de todas esas normas que por más obsoletas que me parezcan aún me pesan!

 _-Draco ¿estás bien? –_ apenas la escuchaba, su voz a lo lejos, mientras todos los recuerdos de mis últimos años en Hogwarts nublaban toda mi mente. _– Draco, mírame por favor-_ sentía el suave toque de sus manos en mi rostro, eran tan cálidas en comparación al frío del exterior ¿frío? ¿en qué momento había salido de aquel café muggle? _– Draco, aquí estoy dime ¿qué sucede?-_ la observé, esos ojos, sus finas facciones, su cabello color caramelo era tan hermosa.

 _-No puedo…no puedo más-_ me senté en el suelo, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, la espalda me dolía a cada espasmo que el llanto traía consigo. Hermione se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo me aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que temía romperla, pero necesitaba desesperadamente de su calor

 _–_ _Yo ya no sé que creer Granger, me condenaron por los principios en los que fui criado, quería que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí y ¿para qué? Si solo le importaba lo que dijera el fanático ese, toda la gente que estaba a mi alrededor no me quería en realidad ¿dónde están? Lejos muy lejos del apestado que soy, del mortífago cobarde que no pudo completar ni una sola misión decentemente ¡estoy roto Hermione!-_ no sé cuanto tiempo más duró mi llanto pero cuando logré tranquilizarme pude notar que el sol se estaba poniendo y una luz amarillenta iluminaba el lugar.

 _-Draco-_ la forma tan dulce en la que Hermione dijo mi nombre me hizo estremecer al igual que su tacto sobre mi mano _\- Yo tampoco sé que creer, estoy pérdida…-_ suspiró sonoramente y luego me miro a los ojos sonriente- _pero quiero encontrar mi camino mientras ayudo a juntar tus piezas Draco, quiero estar contigo, ya no voy a huir-_ una suave sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro, y siendo solo yo, la tome por la nuca y la bese con todo mi amor, con toda la pasión y esa sensación que me hacía sentir vivo solo por ella.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _-Vaya han surtido efecto tus prácticas muggles, llegaste muy rápido amor-_ dije al tiempo que salía de la cocina y me quedaba de piedra por la impresión.

 _-¿Amor? ¿Practicas Muggles? ¿Señorita Granger qué hace usted en la casa de mi hijo?-_ soltó ácidamente Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Nota Autora: No tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que lamento dejarlos con la incógnita hasta este momento, pero no crean que por eso he olvidado esta historia, no importa cuanto trabajo tenga la continuaré jejeje solo espero ahora con mi nueva organización de tiempos no abandonar tanto esta pasión por escribir. Agradezco infinitamente que sigan la historia y sobretodo su paciencia, les anuncio que "La Huída" está próxima a terminar pero ya tengo en la mira nuevas tramas para esta parejita y algunas otras historias con otros personajes. Saludos :D


	11. Rompiendo Lazos

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 Rompiendo Lazos**

POV Granger

La vida no podía ser mejor ahora que tanto Draco como yo nos habíamos sincerado acerca de nuestros sentimientos. Claro está que conociendo mi suerte para verme inmersa en conflictos tendría que salir a flote en algún momento…

 _-Bueno…digo no es como si la Tercer Guerra Mágica se fuera a desatar…_

 _-Astoria, tú misma lo dijiste, los señores Malfoy pueden ser bastante aterradores-_ le respondí a mi amiga, mientras tomaba ansiosamente entre mis manos la taza de café que nos habían servido en mi café, el café mío y de Draco.. - _¡Qué desastre!-_ lloriquie

 _-Hermione, creo que si Draco y tú se quieren eso es lo que importa, sus padres tendrán que aceptarlo-_ esa cálida mirada, se notaba que tenía el mismo buen corazón que su primo.

 _-Gracias por los ánimos Bastian, pero de verdad que no conoces hasta que punto los Malfoy son insistentes en imponer su punto de vista-_ le respondí mirando tristemente el paisaje frío de mi París, en este momento Draco estaría reuniéndose con sus padres en un almuerzo en uno de esos restaurantes de lujo.

 _-Herms-_ Astoria suavemente tomó mi mano- _Él te ha elegido a ti, no temas._

* * *

POV Malfoy

Veinte largos minutos había pasado desde que llegáramos a uno de los más lujosos restaurantes del mundo mágico en París. Mi padre observaba distraído el paisaje, mientras mi madre se concentraba demasiado en su infusión de frutos rojos. ¡Justo como en los viejos tiempos, cómo no! Aquellos horribles tiempos en los que mi padre había fallado todas esas misiones para el loco ese y estaba por darnos las malas noticias que nos involucraban a Mamá y a mí. No pude evitar soltar suspiro de resignación que no pasó desapercibido por mi familia.

- _¿Así que… los negocios con los muggles van viento en popa?-_ inició la conversación mi padre, quien me observaba altanero, como si el hecho de hacer negocios que involucraran a los muggles no tuviera su grado de dificultad y reconocimiento como cualquier otro negocio en el mundo mágico.

 _-Sí, viento en popa-_ le dije al tiempo que le miraba desafiante y me cruzaba de brazos.

 _-Entonces supongo que en esta fase tuya fue como la Señorita Granger formó parte de tu negocio-_ ¿Estaba insinuando lo que yo creía? No, no y no, está muy equivocado si cree que soy como él, utilizando a la gente para sus beneficios para luego desecharlos, ni siquiera nosotros su familia fuimos lo suficientemente valiosos para recibir un trato distinto.

- _Porque no dejas de irte por la ramas y dices lo que realmente estas pensando-_ solté de forma tan fría y cortante que mi madre dejo de lado su concentración en el té para mirarme.

 _-Bien-_ mi Padre enderezó su postura en la silla, ahora sí estaba listo para sacar todo su veneno – _Solo trato de comprender la razón por la que encontré a la Señorita Granger en tu casa, en una vestimenta tan…poco decorosa._

* * *

POV Granger

FlashBack

 _-Vaya han surtido efecto tus prácticas muggles, llegaste muy rápido amor-_ dije al tiempo que salía de la cocina y me quedaba de piedra por la impresión.

 _-¿Amor? ¿Practicas Muggles? ¿Señorita Granger qué hace usted en la casa de mi hijo?-_ soltó ácidamente Lucius Malfoy

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, en el que me quedé ahí congelada frente a ese malvado hombre que no solo se había encargado en tratar de acabar con Harry de diversas maneras sino que además había valorado tan poco a su hijo vendiéndolo prácticamente a un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort.

 _-Señorita Granger-_ la voz era ahora autoritaria – _le estoy haciendo una pregunta_

 _-¡Herms , ya estoy en casa!-_ ese era Draco ¡Oh no esto ya no tiene salvación!- _No prepares nada porque he traído el desayuno de nuestro café y espero que solo lleves puesta una de mis camisas porque desayunaremos en la cama y ya sabes…-_ la voz de Draco se fue apagando en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre en la sala de estar, solo pude tragar pesado, y saltar detrás de un jarrón decorativo pues de la impresión no me había percatado de la clase de "atuendo" que llevaba en ese preciso instante.

- _Draco, hijo, vengo aquí para darte una sorpresa y veo que el sorprendido he sido yo-_ la voz y la mirada del Señor Malfoy eran dignas de un duelo de magia, quizá si fuera por él nos hubiera lanzado una imperdonable en ese preciso instante.

Fin Flashback

* * *

POV Draco

 _-¿¡Draco por favor has enloquecido!? –_ soltó seriamente afectado pero tratando de mantener la compostura

 _-Estoy bastante cuerdo padre, por eso no soy como tú-solté conteniendo todo la ira que sentía por él._

 _-Esa…-en ese momento mi madre lo tomó del brazo, ambos sabíamos lo que él diría y sinceramente no iba a permitir que insultará a Hermione, lo pulverizaría hasta con mis propias manos.-_ Esa muchacha no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, quizá ahora tiene una posición privilegiada pero sabes que no es lo que te conviene.

 _-Y ¿qué me conviene según tú?_

 _-¡Comportarte como el Malfoy que eres! Dejate de toda esta tontería de hacer negocios con muggles y vivir en su mundo ¡por Merlín Draco, nosotros no te educamos para que acabaras viviendo peor que un elfo doméstico!-_ mi padre realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar, lo podía ver en como con sus nudillos blancos masacraba su bastón ¡ese odioso bastón con el cual me propinó varias golpizas en el pasado!

 _-Me lo dice el hombre fanático por el cual nos sentenciaron a ser escoria en la sociedad mágica…Padre, sinceramente creo que no estas ubicado en tu realidad-_ yo también era un Malfoy eso no se podía negar, y en ese momento solté mi ácido veneno en su cara, él no soportó escuchar la verdad de mi boca, se incorporó lo suficientemente rápido para tomarme por el cuello de la camisa y mirarme con esos ojos amenazantes que de pequeño me causaban tanto terror … ¡Y pensar que yo quería evocar ese terror a los que me rodeaban! _-¿Qué pasa Padre? ¿Es que no puedes lidiar con la verdad?-_ le dije riéndome amargamente.

 _-Toma asiento por favor Lucius-_ dijo de manera tajante mi madre, a lo que mi padre me soltó de mala gana y tomo asiento sin quitar su furiosa mirada de mí.

 _-Draco, entiendo tu molestia, todo lo que has pasado por causa de las ideas de nuestras familias-_ hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de infusión- _Te pido también entiendas nuestra postura frente a esto._

 _-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir, Madre?_ \- sabía que tras esas palabras estaba el veredicto que tomaría mi familia con respecto a mi relación con Hermione.

 _-Siempre vas a ser mi hijo, siempre te voy a querer eso es inherente a lo que sea que hagas… pero no voy a apoyar esta relación-_ Tras decir esto se levanto, me dio un abrazo, besó mi frente como cuando era pequeño y me regalo una suave sonrisa para después retirarse con mi Padre siguiendo sus pasos.

* * *

POV Granger

La hora del almuerzo había sido un martirio para mí, pese a la compañía de Astoria y Bastian, juro que traté de relajarme pero era inútil. Estaba tan preocupada por él, sabía de primera mano lo fríos que podrían ser los Señores Malfoy ante el sufrimiento ajeno… las marcas las llevo de manera permanente en el brazo.

 _-Hermione-_ era esa voz que esperaba escuchar desde que había amanecido aquel fatídico día. Al volver mi vista hacia donde Draco estaba éste me miraba preocupado y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá tomó mi mano- _¿Estás bien?-_ a lo que yo solo afirmé con la cabeza.

 _–_ _¿Tú como estás?-_ pregunté

 _-Bueno raro hubiera sido que lo tomarán con calma-_ dijo al tiempo que pasaba con frustración la mano sobre su cabello alborotándolo por completo.

 _-Lo siento-_ tome su mano en señal de apoyo

 _-Yo también-_ dijo al tiempo que miraba al vacío, seguramente recordando el almuerzo del horror con sus padres

Unos segundo después una imponente lechuza negra llegó a mi ventana, me levante para abrirla y tomar la carta que traía en su patita.

 _-Draco, esto es para ti-_ se incorporo lentamente del sillón y tomó vacilante aquella carta que tenía el sello de la familia Malfoy. Cruzamos miradas ¿qué podría contener aquella carta? ¿Sería acaso que los señores Malfoy se pensaron mejor las cosas? Draco rompió el sello y comenzó a leer aquella carta, su rostro estaba inescrutable.

 _-¿Draco?-_ lo insté a que compartiera conmigo lo que decía aquel documento, él dirigió sus orbes grises hacia mí

 _-Bueno, ellos….mis Padres me han enviado un citatorio para ir a Londres Mágico-_ ¿citatorio? ¿Londres? No entendía nada.. – _Me van a desconocer como un Malfoy…por lo tanto perderé todos mis derechos como uno y deberé pagarles la cantidad que invertí en el negocio.-_ ¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _-Mamá, soy Hermione ¿están en casa?-_ no hubo respuesta, caminé hacia la sala de estar y pude divisar una figura mirando por la ventana, me acerqué lentamente pues no quería asustar a mi madre - _¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces sola y a oscuras en la sala de estar?-_ en ese momento quien pensé que era mi madre se giró y pude ver esa mirada altiva y fría ante mí.

- _Señora Malfoy-_ saludé lo más cortésmente que pude

 _-Se preguntará que hago aquí Señorita Granger_

* * *

Nota Autora: Antes que otra cosa ocurra les dejo el capítulo que les debía :D y aprovecho para invitarlos a leer el regalito de Halloween que escribí para todos ustedes "Ojos Grandes" un Dramione sutil en una historia por demás inquietante y terrorífica muajajaja, espero que les guste. Y próximamente tendremos el final de "La Huída" estén pendientes. Saludos!


	12. Ser un Malfoy

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 Ser un Malfoy…**

POV Malfoy

 _-Pero… ¿cómo pueden…?-_ las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, eran demasiados sentimientos en ella quien había vivido en una familia amorosa.

 _-No te preocupes Herms, ha ido todo muy bien así que tengo el dinero para pagar esa inversión inicial además tu eres la dueña del otro porcentaje por lo que nuestro sustento está seguro-_ traté de tranquilizarla con lo único que yo conocía tendría importancia…

 _-Eso es lo de menos Draco, sé que podríamos salir adelante desde cero es solo que…-_ ella no sabía ni cómo decir el enojo que le provocaba la actitud de mis padres.

 _\- ¿¡Merlín qué le pasa a esta gente!?-_ soltó frustrada.

 _-Entiendo a qué te refieres, no te preocupes …estaré bien._ \- dije al momento que me acercaba a ella para abrazarla, me sentía tan agradecido de encontrar a alguien que se preocupara por mí de ese modo.

* * *

Despacho Draco

 _-¡Es que simplemente no se que tienen las familias sangre pura en la cabeza!_ \- decía una alterada Astoria

- _No me extraña en lo más mínimo su actitud-_ respondí tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible lo cual Astoria no creyó ni por un momento.

- _No tienes que fingir conmigo Draco, esto te esta doliendo sobretodo por ella-_ suspiré sonoramente y me recargue en mi sillón.

- _Sí…nunca imaginé que para mi madre iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de mí-_ solté con amargura

Astoria se aproximó lentamente hacía mí y me tomó de la mano

- _Lo lamento tanto Draco_

 _-Lo sé-_ respondí al tiempo que daba un apretón a su mano

* * *

Londres Mágico

POV Granger

- _Tranquilízate por favor, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto ir y venir-_ Ron tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo la ansiedad me rebasaba

 _-Eres un insensible Ronald ¿qué no ves que está en juego el bienestar de su amado hurón?_ \- respondió una burlona Ginny quien se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione

 _-Lo siento, Herms. Solo quería hacerte reír un poco-_ Hermione asintió y tomó asiento en el suelo.

 _-Todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera por esta relación, Draco no tendría porque pasar esto-_ afirmó Hermione mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos

 _-Herms, debo admitir que Malfoy ha sido valiente al enfrentarse a toda su familia por estar contigo…creo que él realmente te ama-_ dijo Ron al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Hermione y la abrazaba para confortarla.

 _-Sé el soporte que necesitará Draco en este momento difícil-_ agregó Ginny mientras daba un firme apretón a las manos de la castaña.

* * *

Ministerio de Magia

POV Malfoy

Acababa de firmar los papeles que me desconocían como a un Malfoy, pensarían que el hecho de que no estuvieran presentes mis padres en aquella audiencia me haría sentir más aliviado pero la realidad es que me sentía aún más solo.

 _-Malfoy-_ una voz conocida interrumpió el curso de mis pensamientos

 _-Potter, mucho tiempo sin saber de ti-_ afirmé _–Y…ya no soy un Malfoy por lo que puedes tutearme-_ dije en tono resignado

 _-Algo escuche al respecto-_ asentí a sus palabras, después de todo Harry Potter seguía siendo el santo del que tanto me burlé. Todo el mundo mágico estaba hablando de mi caso como para que no se enterará _-¿Cómo éstas?-_ preguntó

 _-En realidad no tengo ni idea –_ Potter sonrío levemente _– Pero si te soy honesto creo que me he llevado el premio más grande-_ la sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó pues sabía que me refería a Hermione.

 _-Draco, acompáñame hay unos asuntos que quedan pendientes por atender con respecto a tu situación-_ fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras pero igualmente lo seguí.

* * *

Londres Muggle

POV Granger

Aproveche la ocasión para visitar a mis padres les debía bastantes explicaciones por mi repentina huída.

 _-Mamá, soy Hermione ¿están en casa?-_ no hubo respuesta, caminé hacia la sala de estar y pude divisar una figura mirando por la ventana, me acerqué lentamente pues no quería asustar a mi madre - _¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces sola y a oscuras en la sala de estar?-_ en ese momento quien pensé que era mi madre se giró y pude ver esa mirada altiva y fría ante mí.

- _Señora Malfoy-_ saludé lo más cortésmente que pude

 _-Se preguntará que hago aquí Señorita Granger_

Oh no, por Merlín no … ¿¡Dónde están mis padres!?

 _-Tranquila Señorita Granger, sus padres están bien, fueron por una tarta para celebrar su regreso._

 _-¿U-usted vino a decirles que he vuelto…para siempre no?_ \- ya comenzaba a entender su plan

 _-No realmente…-_ fue lo único que respondió mientras me observaba altivamente, mis mandíbulas estaban tan rígidas que dolían pero debía mantener la calma.

 _-Usted dirá Señora Malfoy-_ me empeñaba en sonar lo más cordial posible, después de todo era la madre de Draco y solo por él me contendría de expresar mi opinión.

 _-Como sabrá señorita Granger se ha estipulado que mi hijo no será más un Malfoy a partir de ahora._

 _-Y…supongo que quiere llegar a un acuerdo conmigo para que esa situación cambie ¿no es así?_ – el nudo en mi garganta resurgía ¿podía ser tan egoísta como para dejar a Draco sin familia solo por mi felicidad? Si hiciera eso no sería diferente a sus padres.

 _-Lo que quiero Señorita Granger es que Draco sea un Black con todo y los beneficios que esto implica-_ mi mandíbula antes rígida ahora casi caía al suelo por la declaración de la señora Malfoy

-¿P-perdón?- La Señora Malfoy dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.

 _-Quiero la felicidad de mi hijo, sea con quien sea y me agrade o no ustedes se entienden. –_ hizo una pausa que me pareció un siglo- L _os Malfoy nunca lo entenderían, son tan cerrados como los Lestrange-_ entonces dirigió su mirada hacía a mí nuevamente _-Usted tuvo el gusto de conocer a Bella, mi hermana, sabe los alcances que puede tener esa gente.-_ asentí recordando aquel horrible suceso _\- Lucius me lo debía y aún así cuando le notifiqué mi decisión pude ver en su mirada el alivio de poner a salvo a su único hijo._

 _-Y-yo no sé que decir-_ y era verdad, lo que me revelaba en ese momento la Sra. Malfoy era impactante, triste… Draco probablemente no lo sabría pero sus padres lo amaban y estaban haciendo un gran sacrificio para que él tuviera una buena vida _\- Entonces si Draco será un Black eso significa que podrán frecuentarlo…m-me refiero a que…_

- _No, Draco será un Black y se quedará con la parte de la herencia que me tocaba a mí, pero ni Lucius ni yo los vamos a frecuentar, es lo mejor._ \- Justo lo que me temía.

 _-Pero Señora Malfoy es que es…-_ Pero la Sra. Malfoy me interrumpió abruptamente

 _-Señorita Granger ojalá los Malfoy fueran tan comprensivos como algunos Black. Pero no es así y por el bien de Draco lo mejor será que nosotros nos mantengamos al margen-_ mi rostro en ese momento era una mezcla de incredulidad con dolor porque Draco estaba perdiendo a sus padres por culpa de los convencionalismos de una familia sangre pura con ideas del siglo pasado _– Draco tendrá una familia, usted, sus padres y sus amigos son ahora su familia-_ concluyó la Señora Malfoy al tiempo que pintaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Caminaba por las desiertas calles de Londres Muggle, hace poco me había comunicado con Hermione por medio de la red flu en el despacho de Potter ¡Ja! Si alguien me hubiera dicho en el pasado que yo compartiría unos tragos de whiskey de fuego con mi antítesis me hubiera reído en su cara y aún más si me hubieran dicho que al final Potter y yo seríamos algo así como familia política dado que él era el ahijado de Sirius y ahora… yo era todo un Black…la vida es rara definitivamente.

De acuerdo a las instrucciones de Hermione esta debía ser la casa de sus padres, nada fuera de lo común, solo una casa muggle como muchas otras en ese vecindario. Froté mis palmas limpiando el sudor que se acumulaba en ellas a pesar del viento helado de la noche. Inhale y exhale profundamente, mis pulmones ardieron pero no importaba necesitaba serenarme y al menos lo había logrado, entonces me dispuse a llamar a la puerta, transcurrieron unos segundos cuando mi hermosa castaña abrió la puerta abalanzándose a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

 _-¡Draco!-_ aspiré su suave aroma, saboree sus labios sobre las comisuras de mis labios pero sobretodo sentí su calidez en mi corazón. "Así se siente llegar a casa" pensé y deje que toda esa ola de sensaciones agradables se fusionara en cada parte de mí.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo

 _-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, Hermione_

 _-Esta es tu casa también Draco, tú escuchaste a mamá-_ dijo mi preciosa castaña al tiempo que un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas.

Bien, era ahora o nunca, tome su mano para captar su atención y me mirara, mordí mi labio pues me encontraba sumamente nervioso porque una cosa es planearlo y otra es la hora de la verdad.

 _-Hermione, yo quisiera que…que me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa-_ dije al tiempo que deposite en sus manos la cajita con el anillo que mi padre años atrás le ofreció a mi madre.

 _-Draco…-_ el rostro de Hermione reflejaba sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto, parecían miel líquida, la había tomado por sorpresa.

No importaba el apellido… Malfoy o Black, ese anillo simbolizaba el amor que mi padre le profesó a mi madre y amor es precisamente lo que siento por esta maravillosa mujer frente a mí.

* * *

Nota Autora: Antes que otra cosa suceda subo el capítulo XD ya estamos en la recta final de La Huída lo cual me llena de emoción. Aprovecho la ocasión para anunciarles que tengo en puerta otro proyecto mas ó menos largo como este y la pareja central será por supuesto Herms y Draco :D solo que me gustaría comenzar a subir la historia cuando ya tenga más adelantados los capítulos y así no quedarles mal con las entregas. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos aunque no lo crean también me paso por sus perfiles para leer sus historias, en cuanto pueda también dejaré mis comentarios eh! Saludos y espero disfruten el capítulo.


	13. Una Vida como jamás imaginé

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia así como algunas situaciones pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 13 **Una vida como jamás imaginé**

POV Malfoy

 _-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, Hermione_

 _-Esta es tu casa también Draco, tú escuchaste a mamá-_ dijo mi preciosa castaña al tiempo que un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas.

Bien, era ahora o nunca, tome su mano para captar su atención y me mirara, mordí mi labio pues me encontraba sumamente nervioso porque una cosa es planearlo y otra es la hora de la verdad.

 _-Hermione, yo quisiera que…que me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa-_ dije al tiempo que deposite en sus manos la cajita con el anillo que mi padre años atrás le ofreció a mi madre.

 _-Draco…-_ el rostro de Hermione reflejaba sorpresa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes había visto, parecían miel líquida, la había tomado por sorpresa.

No importaba el apellido… Malfoy o Black, ese anillo simbolizaba el amor que mi padre le profesó a mi madre y amor es precisamente lo que siento por esta maravillosa mujer frente a mí.

-Sí, sí quiero- se abalanzo sobré mi cayendo ambos en el frío césped.

La visión que tenía de mi preciosa castaña, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, sus labios, esos labios que me incitaban a devorarlos y después ahí estaban sus ojos miel que me gritaban que por su mente pasaban las mismas intenciones que nublaban mi mente en esos momentos. Entonces la tome de la cintura y la besé como si no hubiera mañana.

No sé en que momento pasó pero terminamos en su habitación, estábamos recargados en una de las paredes mientras nos comíamos la boca.

 _-Insonoriza la habitación-_ ordenó mi preciosa castaña.

 _-¿De verdad?_ – sonreí de lado – _así que alguien se quiere portar mal ante las paredes que la vieron crecer-_ Hermione solo me regalo esa sensual sonrisa al tiempo que sus orbes miel se oscurecían en deseo

 _-Quiero compartirlo todo contigo Draco, todo-_ dijo al tiempo que me jalaba con ella hacia la cama, eso sí después de asegurarnos de insonorizar la habitación para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que nos embargaba.

* * *

POV Granger

 _-¡Lo sabía!-_ tuve que separarme de la chimenea antes de que el grito de Astoria hiciera un daño irreversible a mis tímpanos _–Pero…entonces dices que él te dio esa antigüedad familiar, debería haberlo tirado a la basura total ya no es un Malfoy-_ Si, Astoria seguía furiosa por la actitud de los padres de Draco, sin embargo no podía sacarla de su error pues la Sra. Malfoy me había pedido que esa conversación quedará solo entre nosotras hasta que se diera a conocer en el mundo mágico que ahora Draco llevaría el apellido Black.

 _-Es un bello anillo y si para Draco significa mucho por mí esta bien llevarlo-_ me límite a contestar.

 _-Si tu lo dices… ¿y dónde está ahora el futuro señor Granger? –_ preguntó melosa Astoria

 _-Te estoy escuchando Astoria, y tu tonito no me agrada nada-_ le respondió Draco fingiendo fastidio

 _-Querido, sabes que solo estoy bromeando ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Deben informarme a detalle todo porque llevaré a Bastian conmigo a la boda, ok.-_ Draco y yo intercambiamos una mirada extrañada

 _-¿Bastian? ¿lo vas a traer contigo?-_ pregunté

 _-Así que van en serio-_ aseveró Draco

 _-Sí…creo que ya viene siendo hora de pensar las cosas más seriamente, además Bastian es un gran tipo nada que ver con esos ricachones estirados pura sangre con los que me habían comprometido-_ dijo Astoria con toda la intención de molestar a Draco, quien por supuesto torció el gesto

 _-Supongo que esos estirados también huyeron de las locas herederas pura sangre con quienes las comprometieron-_ ¡cómo no, no podía quedarse callado!

 _-Ah pues déjame decirte que te sorprenderías porque esas locas pura sangre que dices rechazaron las propuestas apresuradas de esos fulanos estirados miedosos de mier…-_ debía interferir sino aquí ardería Troya.

 _-Ok, sí ya entendí mensaje captado, Astoria te mantendremos informada de todo, solo que ahora Draco tiene una cita de negocios.-_ la corté antes de que Draco interfiriera como se veía en su pose a la defensiva.

 _-Tu siempre tan linda Herms, ojalá al estirado de mi amigo se le pegue algo de tu educación, los quiero, adiós-_ y cortó la comunicación por la red flu

 _-Aún sigo sin entender qué demonios quiere Potter_

 _-Oh vamos Draco, no creo que sea nada malo, además ahora ya son algo así como familia y esta bien que se frecuenten._

 _-Es que…es raro, aparte él ya tiene a los Weasley que los adopte mejor a ellos como familia_

 _-Creo que en el fondo esto te agrada-_ le dije regalándole mi mirada suspicaz

 _-¿¡Salir con Potter!?-_ exclamo con una mueca de horror a lo que yo reí, era demasiado orgulloso, sí, todo un Malfoy.

 _-Me refiero a ser un Black.-_ Draco solo se quedó con un semblante pensativo.

* * *

POV Malfoy

Hacía ya un rato que nos encontrábamos en la mansión Black, esa que tan insistentemente Potter quería que compartiéramos. Recorrer los pasillos ahora reformados de aquel lugar me hizo imaginar cuando Mamá era pequeña…la de aventuras y travesuras de las cuales aquellas paredes eran testigo.

Y hablando de paredes…

 _Flashback_

Los primeros rayos de sol apenas vislumbraban en las traslucidas cortinas de la habitación de Granger, no había dormido más que unos cuantos minutos, la emoción de todo lo que acababa de acontecer me daba lo que parecía ser energía ilimitada. Baje mi mirada hacia la preciosa castaña que dormía boca abajo dándome un exquisito espectáculo de su espalda desnuda, acaricie esa piel cremosa que horas antes se había bañado de fino sudor al tiempo que grababa en lo profundo de mi corazón cada gesto de ese perfecto rostro.

De pronto un reflejo en la ventana llamó mi atención, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla. Me acerque a la ventana y vi aquella esfera de cristal con la Torre Eiffel en su interior, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Fin de Flashback

Suspiré pesadamente ¿Quién diría que en esto se convertiría mi vida? El paisaje de nocturno de Londres, un lugar que había descartado de mi vida, ahora estaba aquí frente a mí en este balcón que venía siendo una de las novedades en las reformas que Potter realizó en la mansión. Todo había cambiado ¿estaría yo realmente preparado para dar este paso

* * *

POV Granger

Llevábamos algunas horas en la Mansión Black lugar en el cual hacía algunos meses había dado lugar a la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Ginny , aquel día que huí en busca de mi identidad. Era como un Deja Vu irónico que mientras me encontraba paseándome por la mansión me encontrará nuevamente con Fleur y su pequeña en brazos y yo… a punto de dirigirme hacia ellas. Fue justo en ese momento que todo se hizo tan familiar que opté mejor por correr al baño más cercano ¡Vaya coincidencia que ha resultado ser el mismo en el cual meses antes me debatía entre si salir a la tratar de disfrutar la fiesta o quedarme ahí hasta que todo el barullo cesara!

Inhale profundamente, no me había despegado de la puerta, temía lo que pudiera ver en el espejo, pero debía hacerlo. A paso vacilante me dirigí hacia el lavabo y lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el espejo, ahí estaba yo, claro. Pero si ponía atención mis ojos brillaban de un modo que antes, miento, de un modo que nunca había visto, de pronto mi mirada se posó en mi hombro y la marca roja que me había empeñado en cubrir con maquillaje aquel día por la mañana, una sonrisa pintó mi rostro…

 _Flashback_

Draco y yo habíamos pasado ya varías noches juntos una vez que aceptamos nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Pero aquella noche en mi habitación al hacer el amor todo fue diferente no sabría como definirlo más que como un TODO. Sentía el pudor de la primera vez y la pasión desenfrenada del deseo que después de tanto tiempo se cumple. Mis manos enredándose por sus cabellos rubios, sus manos paseándose por mi espalda y mientras más cerca estábamos del éxtasis nuestras caricias se hicieron más toscas pero igualmente deliciosas fue así como clave mis uñas en su espalda y el mordisqueo mi hombro al tiempo que ambos gritábamos nuestros nombres. Sí, habíamos estado juntos algunas veces antes de la noche pasada pero ninguna tenía esa conexión tan significativa.

Lo supe cuando Draco dejó de acariciar mi espalda y se levanto de la cama, el frío que mi alma sentiría si el se alejara, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba el desnudo frente a la ventana observando aquel souvenir de París, aquel que tanto miraba mientras soñaba despierta, una sonrisa de realización se pintó en mi rostro.

Fin del Flashback

Aquí estaba ahora con esa misma sonrisa, el lugar era el mismo pero las cosas habían cambiado ¿No es así?

* * *

POV Malfoy

Volví a la fiesta, mi decisión estaba tomada. Al llegar al salón principal busqué con la mirada a la razón por la que todo ahora en mi vida estaba de cabeza cuando me topé con esos ojos miel líquida mirándome fijamente desde el lado opuesto. Le regale una de esas sonrisas que sé que tanto le gustan y ambos emprendimos el camino para encontrarnos.

Los recuerdos de París golpeaban mi mente al tiempo que mi corazón de aceleraba, cuando la tuve frente a mí todo lo demás solo fluyó …

POV Granger

 _-Hola-_ sonreí nerviosa, sé que era exagerado pero sentía como si fuera la primera vez que nos encontráramos. Draco sonrió y susurró a mi oído

 _-¿Estás lista?-_ inspiré su aroma todo en el me daba tranquilidad así que todo lo demás solo fluyó

 _-Sí-_ a lo que Draco amplio su sonrisa y guiño el ojo.

 _-Si hicieran el favor de prestarnos su atención por un momento-_ Draco se dirigió a nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia quienes nos miraban intrigados.

POV Malfoy

- _Queremos compartir con ustedes, amigos y familia_ \- dije dirigiendo mi mirada a estos nuevos amigos, a mi nueva familia ¿¡Quien lo diría!?- _Que le he pedido matrimonio a esta hermosa mujer quien me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme-_ sonreí a mi preciosa castaña quien me devolvía la sonrisa al tiempo que se mordía el labio ¡maldita manía! Que Merlín lo sabe terminé adorando en ella.

 _"_ _Porque tal vez mi vida estaba de cabeza y fue precisamente ella quien llegó a darle sentido a mi existir."_

POV Granger

Los aplausos, abrazos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Draco y yo nos mantuvimos juntos de la mano.

 _"_ _Porque el lugar era el mismo pero las cosas eran diferentes… Ahora todo se sentía correcto, a sus brazos pertenecía yo."_

FIN

* * *

¡Hemos llegado al final de esta historia! Espero sea de su agrado :D

Lamento la demora, tuve muchos pendientes de trabajo...personales... de tooodo antes de terminar el año por lo que fue necesario ausentarme pero como lo prometí publicaría esta historia hasta el fin ;)

Agradezco mucho los reviews, follows y favoritos que ha recibido la historia, me encantó que les gustará.

Para este año tengo en mente algunas ideas para historias cortas que serán las que más estaré publicando y 2 historias aprox de este mismo número de capítulos entre 12 y 13 que las subiré en cuanto las tenga terminadas para no quedarles mal.

Mil gracias y nos estamos leyendo


End file.
